


Wolves

by Nesi23



Series: Black Soul, Heart of Gold [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Root, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff too I guess, Knotting, Oral Sex, Werewolf AU, alpha!Shaw, explicit knotting, so smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesi23/pseuds/Nesi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root is the new girl in town and goes into unexpected heat, guess who answers her call?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Heat

**Author's Note:**

> New fic that has been stuck in my head for a while so wrote it down.  
> There is no smut in this first chapter but the next one is purely smut.

 

Shaw swipes at the beads of sweat on her forehead, and growls at the uncomfortable churning in her stomach. Her mouth felt dry and her head woozy, and this had nothing to do with the fact that they were outside in the scalding hot sun playing soccer for her last period gym class.

 

Her muscles felt tight and her abdomen taut, similar to that of when she was in heat, but no that didn’t make sense because it was summer and most wolves went into their heat during winter, as did Shaw.

 

She took a few deepening breaths to calm herself only for them to do the opposite, and a strong sickening scent crashed over her in a rush of waves, almost causing her to lose her footing.

 

 _Alpha pheromones._ Once Shaw had identified them the scent just got stronger. She held her breath for a while as she looked around to her peers, well the ones who were wolves anyway, and none of them had looked disoriented. To say the least, Shaw felt confused, why was she the only one being affected?

 

Suddenly she was pulled out of her trance as Carter stopped and punched her lightly in the arm “Hey Shaw, you good?”

 

Shaw looked at her a good minute before managing a curt nod.

 

“No you’re not. What’s up with you?” Carter stared at Shaw and saw how tightly her fists were clenched and her pupils starting to dilate. She knew that look too well, especially being her best friend, and one of the other wolves in this school. Carter herself took a whiff of the air and noticed that it smelled different, however she didn’t think they were pheromones. Nevertheless she knew that look on Shaw.

 

She turned to their coach who was a few feet away “Coach Hersh, is it okay if I take Sam inside for a bit, she’s not feeling so well”

 

Coach Hersh took one look at Sameen and saw her state and being a were himself gave Joss a short nod, though he smelt nothing after he discreetly sniffed the air when they left.

 

Carter held onto Shaw’s hand and practically dragged her into the nurse’s office, and Shaw let herself be pulled away, not entirely in the right mind to object.

 

But as she got further and further into the school the scent only got stronger and her will weaker. The only thing she could remember from when she first smelt the scent and now was that Carter brought her to the nurse, who too was a were and sent Carter back to class. Obviously Carter didn’t go that easily with Shaw being her best friend and all, but with the nurse being part of their pack, and more family than anything, she left.

 

The nurse, Madeline, was one of the older wolves in their pack. She had kids of her own and was mated. She was roughly in her thirties and could be seen as an aunt to the younger girls of the pack. “Sameen” she called again when Shaw didn’t answer her the second time, when she left to get her some meds, she turned back to check on her but the little wolf was gone.

 

Shaw stalked her way down various hallways, and maneuvering around the few students she crossed to establish the source of this _insane_ amount of pheromones, that was driving her crazy.

 

She figured the reason she reacted more easily and quickly than anyone else was because she herself was too an alpha. Madeline and Carter were betas, but Hersh was an alpha. It’s not unusual for a young were to be an alpha or an older one to even be an omega for the rest of their lives. It really just depends from moments after birth and when the pup’s personality begins to show, and it’s fairly determined after that. But a wolf can always go up in hierarchy, throughout their lifetime.

 

Sameen was getting more frustrated by the minute, she’d been through almost every corridor in this school, but it wasn’t until she got closer to the gym again that she felt another wave of heat hit her. She growled and crossed an approximate of four doors before she reached the last one, the janitors closet. _Oh she hoped to God it really wasn’t the old janitor lady, because that would be gross._

 

She tried the handle to find it unsurprisingly locked and practically ripped it off its hinges before she barged into the confined, dusty space. She heard a little gripe of pain and frustration in the room and growled as the pheromones finally hit her in full force.

 

The room was next to black but there was a little window inside covered by cardboard that she ripped free unable to find a light switch. And it was a girl, an alpha girl. But wait.., that was the new girl. _Samantha was it?_ Hersh’s niece who recently moved here after her mother passed to stay with her aunt, Hersh’s wife.

 

She had heard the coach bragging about her and how she was so intellectual and not usually up to mischief like all the other young wolves, Sameen herself included. He very much praised her and genuinely seemed to care for her and other than his wife and one child he hadn’t cared for anyone else.

 

Samantha as Shaw knew her by, growled at Sameen and shifted so she could shield her eyes from the sun. Shaw’s eyes unwillingly glowed a bright red showing her dominance and strength, but more than that, her arousal.

 

Samantha eyes immediately glowed back the same bright red and Shaw heard the hitch in her breath when she realized that Shaw was reacting to her pheromones and growled again, though it lacked the certain viciousness from earlier when she thought Shaw was a threat.

 

If Shaw were any other wolf or maybe not an alpha, she would have probably made it to the Himalayas by now at the speed she would have ran out of this room. But she is Shaw and a strong alpha. She took a cautious step towards the girl, showing she meant no harm, though her eyes were still glowing.

 

And now with the added increase in eyesight and the step forward she realized how _absolutely beautiful_ this girl was. Beautifully rimmed eyes, with sharp bone structure, cute bobby nose and the way her hair just seemed to flow in tresses across her shoulders and a little ways down her breast. _And yeah okay, Shaw’s eyes stared there a little longer than necessary,_ but then returned her eyes to the other girls face.

 

“You’re Samantha right?” she asked, her voice a little more horse than she would’ve liked _but this girl had to know the affect she was having on Shaw_. Alphas were the strongest no doubt but every wolf had there weakness combined with their human side mixed in. However Shaw was one for challenge and her animal side was not all she had, she had control. _Most of the time..._

 

The girl didn’t respond just stared at Shaw with added curiosity until another surge of pained burned through her lower stomach and into her groin causing Shaw herself to mutter a noise.

 

Shaw closed her eyes for a moment before focusing again “Where are your suppressors?” trying really hard to ignore the sensations curling through her thighs.

 

“Don’t have any” the girl finally spoke eyes no longer glowing and features softening after determining Shaw wasn’t a threat.

 

“Oh, uh, okay, well the nurse does. I know you’re new I can show you there if you want” Shaw offers stepping even closer having to automatically shut her eyes and hold her breath for a moment. Whoever this girl was, she was a _really_ strong alpha, and the stronger a wolf, the stronger the pheromones.

 

The pain riddled girl smiled momentarily before nodding her head and moving to stand. She didn’t make far, only a step before her knees buckled, from another rush of pain. She would either need to get some meds soon or the only other alternative would be to have an orgasm and it didn’t seem to be the right place for that.

 

Shaw quickly rushed to catch the other girl which quickly proved to not be the best move, _but she just wasn’t going to let her fall_. Shaw grabbed the slimmer girl around the waist with one arm and her forearm with the other.

 

Shaw felt sorry for this girl, she knew how hard going through heat was, let alone going through it in the hottest time of the year, summer. Seeing this girl, though an alpha, looking so small and vulnerable, hunched over in her arms gritting her teeth waiting until the pain passed, she feels a sudden urge to take her pain away. To stop her suffering.

 

And before she realizes what she’s doing she takes her own arm and links it with Samantha’s taking some of her pain and into her own body. Watching as her veins rise beneath the skin and turn black then slowly descent again. The girl’s breath is shallow and she takes a moment to recompose herself, turning her head slightly to look at Shaw but half of her face is hidden.

 

Shaw doesn’t know exactly what she’s doing, _or what possesses her to do it_ , but she raises one hand, taking the girl’s beautiful locks and tucks it behind her ear allowing more of her face to come into focus.

 

She stares at Shaw with grateful eyes and gives a small smile before looking away again. She has a blush to her cheeks but Shaw doesn’t say or do anything. She just sits there both hands holding this other girl for a while before Samantha’s scent comes rushing back to fill her senses, and she remembers what she was going to do in the first place.

 

She starts to stand taking the other girl up with her and even though she’s not standing at full height because of her cramps she is still taller than Shaw. Shaw slowly retracts her hands before looking up at the taller girl “You good?” and the girl nods.

 

“Good we should uh, probably get you to the nurse now”

 

The girl smiles gently and extends her hands to touch Shaw’s forearm, sending an immediate spark of electricity through the shorter girl as she squeezes gently “Root and thank you”

 

Shaw furrows her brows “Huh?”

 

“I prefer to be called Root, and thank you for what you just did” her voice is soft and hand still gripping Shaw’s arm.

 

Shaw takes in this new information and nods in understanding, scanning Root’s face. From her slanted eyes to the curve of her nose, the little puff of her cheeks and the swell of her lips. Eyes staying on her lips a little too long.

 

Root darts her tongue out to wet her lips watching intensely as Shaw’s eyes follow her actions and Shaw’s eyes glow a bright red once more. Shaw can feel herself getting more aroused by the second and can’t help the deep rumble in her throat as she watches Root, unbeknownst to her, her eyes resembling a fire set ablaze. She’s so caught up in staring at Root’s lips that she doesn’t notice Root staring at hers. Root only takes her eyes of off Shaw when she clamps them shut feeling another ache approaching, reminding her of the throbbing need between her legs and her abdomen.

 

She can feel the wetness soaking through her undergarments, smearing stickiness on the inside of her thighs. She grunts something between a growl and a groan, eyes gleaming vibrant red causing Shaw to shift from one foot to another growling in response.

 

And that sets them off like a TNT. Shaw doesn’t exactly see it coming but doesn’t complain as Root lunges at her, hot mouth covering her own, shoving her roughly into the wooden door, nipping at her bottom lip with her canines.

 

Their lips moves against one another desperately and neither of them can help the collective moans that escape. Lips both warm and soft, ragged breaths filling the air.

 

Shaw pulls back for a quick moment, Root sucking on her bottom lip when she tries to pull away but eventually frees herself “Are you sure?” her voice is gravelly and her eyes lidded as she stares at Root.

 

Root nods earnestly, skin flushed and her body glistening with sweat before replying “Are you?”

 

Shaw looks to her lips, to her face, to her lips once more, grabbing the girl by the nape of her neck, dragging her back in with a _“Hell yes”._


	2. Meet and Heat Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this fic so far :)!  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> Content Warning: Purely Smut, the whole chapter. Explicit Knotting

Shaw actually whines deep in her throat and quickly grabs onto Root’s hips with bruising fingers pulling their bodies closer together. She can feel the heat radiating off of Root in waves, _someone might as well throw her in a damn volcano_ , this girl is that hot.

 

Root whimpers and moves her lips to Sameen’s neck nipping away and laving sharp bites over with a soothing tongue. She can smell Shaw’s unique smell, and her pack’s smell on her, it only turns her on more. It feels rebellious almost and so good. It’s technically not anything bad to go through your heat with a wolf from a different pack, just that most wolves like to stay within their own.

 

Shaw brain has short circuited but she’s pretty sure that Root’s the one that’s supposed to be in heat and as the taller girl whimpers slightly again in pain, Shaw wastes no more time in flipping their positions and pressing Root firmly to the door and palming her breasts with sure hands. In return Root hands circle her waist and drift to her ass, squeezing roughly, surely leaving nail prints indented in the skin even through Shaw’s gym shorts.

 

Shaw moans, hands roaming and ripping carelessly at the buttons on Root’s shirt hearing them scatter to the floor, though none of them care. She rips the flimsy clothing from her body along with her bra, sucking pert breasts into her mouth.

 

Root breath catches as she arches under Shaw’s warm and so, _oh so soft_ , mouth pressing her face further into her chest. After a minute she pulls Shaw’s head roughly back up to reconnect their lips trying to pull Shaw’s tank top over head, breaking their kiss momentarily before their mouths meet once more.

 

Shaw pries Root’s mouth open slipping her tongue between the taller girl’s lips brushing against her own, which Root welcomes easily. Their tongues don’t so much as dance as they do fight, pushing and pulling against one another, giving and taking. Root takes hold of Shaw’s tongue and sucks hard causing Sameen to groan once more. _Root’s definitely a good kisser._

 

Her hands quickly find purchase at Root’s jeans zipper, tearing open her fly, shoving the fabric down her legs as they pool at her ankles and then the other side of the room.

 

“Wait, you don’t even know me” Root protests weakly between pants though her hands work at Shaw’s waistband.

 

Shaw helps Root by stepping out of her shorts now only in her sports bra and girl boxers “Not true, I’ve seen you around for a month now and met you officially ten minutes ago. So were good” kissing and nipping and tearing off Root’s lacy underwear. Root moans in agreement nipping at a clearly soft spot behind Shaw’s ear practically turning the smaller girl into pudding and she wastes no more time.

 

Shaw is not exactly sure when her boxers came off but she has no objections. Not as she lifts Root up by the thighs and the taller girl wraps her legs around her waist, smearing some of her essence and arousal on Shaw. _Okay so a lot of her arousal_. Shaw has to push Root further back into the door to help hold her up especially at the first brush of their mounds.

 

Root shifts a little so their clits are somewhat aligned and she grinds herself down onto Shaw. They both snarl at the growing sensations and Shaw’s knees almost buckle.

 

“Do you want me to-?” Shaw begins to ask but she doesn’t need to finish the question as Root nods eagerly.

 

Root knows what she was going to ask because it’s only respectful ‘ _Do you want me to knot in you?_ ’ And yes because she has a problem that needs to be solved ASAP!

 

They start to move more deliberately then, Shaw pushing herself more into Root and Root grinding down faster and harder on Shaw’s clit. The pleasure is amazing and Root can already feel her orgasm building from the friction she’s experiencing.

 

Shaw worms a hand in between them to put enough pressure on her own clit, not too much but just enough to hurt a bit so it would swell and grow, so her knot could form. However Root is impatient and as she knows this must be done, she can get off now moving just the way they are. She snarls pushing Shaw’s hand out of the way to resume her friction.

 

Her orgasm gets closer and closer until she finally feel Shaw’s clit start to enlarge, just a bit, but enough for the added pleasure and the shorter wolf moves to bite her neck, shoving her harder into the door and pressing their bodies impossibly closer, Root comes with a cry.

 

She bites down on Shaw’s shoulder, bruising the skin beneath, working herself through her orgasm, clinging onto Shaw’s frame for support, rubbing their mounds together. Her breath is short and shaken, her eyes clamped shut and her thighs tighten around Shaw’s waist.

 

Shaw has a hold of her thighs and is helping work through her orgasm pulling Root into her until Root calms down. Shaw growls at the feeling of Root’s release spreading on her mound, slowly dripping its way down her thighs. _At least there’s no lack of moisture._

 

She only gives Root about a minute before she is reminded of her own needs, unintentionally releasing her own alpha pheromones and she knows Root is just getting started.

 

Root still has her head buried into her shoulder, but she releases her own guttural sound and reaches between them to grab Shaw’s clit, massaging it further to enlarge it a bit more. Shaw squirms pleasantly and when she knows she’s big enough, she readjusts Root, teasing at her entrance before slipping her now enlarged clit inside.

 

She groans at the first thrust feeling how hot and wet Root is, how open and wanting shifting her own hips to accompany Shaw. With every thrust Shaw feels her shaft swell more. Moving her hips enough until she knows her clit is at its full length, about 5-6 inches in length and 2 in width. And if the growing moans and sighs coming from Root is any indication, she feels it too. Tendons gripping at Shaw to stay inside her.

 

Shaw nearly whimpers at Root’s tightness, muscles clamping down on her length “Oh god.” she whispers and Root agrees, though with the way Shaw is treating her she would be agreeing to anything she said right now.

 

With every stroke Shaw can finally feel her knot starting to expand, making it harder to slip in and out of Root. Her knot keeps growing near the base of her shaft preventing her from pulling out of Root any more than about two inches, until its at full width.

 

“You’re _so_ hard” Root breathes absently, dropping her head back to Sameen’s shoulder, tightening her legs around Shaw which it makes it harder for the shorter wolf to move.

 

“And you’re _so_ tight” Shaw offers in reply coaxing Root thighs to relax, to stop suffocating the aching length between her legs.

 

Root obeys slackening her hold but not by much causing Shaw’s claws to inadvertently protrude themselves, scraping down Root’s thigh. Root sighs and leans into the slight burn and stinging sensation, actually relaxing, slackening her hold a bit more, becoming more accustomed to the bulging knot inside of her.

 

Once comfortable Root starts to ride Shaw, arching her back of the door and her hips up to meet every one of Shaw’s tight thrusts. Shaw’s claws retract but her eyes glow once more as she feels her orgasm building with every passing second. Her movements are limited and taut, but as Root adjusts to her it becomes a little more easy to move.

 

She sucks at the top of Root’s breast leaving hickeys along her chest and Root tangles her fingers in her hair to bring her closer. Root is starting to speed up her pace and her eyes glow mirroring Shaw’s. She feels her wolf starting to emerge more and more the longer they keep fucking, her canines emerging along with her claws which she roughly scrapes down Shaw’s back leaving angry welts in its path.

 

Shaw thrusts harder and faster and stops her ministrations, forgetting about her breasts as Root nuzzles behind her ear at the same soft spot as before. _She must have noticed_.

 

Shaw’s orgasm is rapidly approaching with all the sensations but she’s at a battle with her will, wanting Root to come first then let herself follow. But she can’t hold it much longer, little does she know Root isn’t very far off with her own second orgasm.

 

Its only another thirty seconds before she drops her head to Root’s chest “Root I’m gonna-” Shaw growls and bites viciously at Root’s shoulder, hips pumping at their own accord, driving them both into oblivion.

 

Shaw thrusts into Root mercilessly, driving herself deeper, as deep as she can get as she finally lets her self release into Root, hot and wet and plentiful. Root topples over the edge from the feeling of Shaw coming inside of her, her orgasm washing over her in waves, mixing both of their fluids.

 

Root keeps on riding to fulfill her own orgasm unknowingly driving Shaw into a second one. Hips moving purposefully, Shaw continues to spurt inside of Root, feeling Root go through her own orgasm, compressing her shaft relentlessly.

 

Root slumps into Shaw, dropping all her weight onto her and at some point they moved a little off the door. _Probably when Shaw took Root off the door to have some space to slam into her repeatedly and not be confined of her movements._ But Shaw doesn’t remember that. Shaw knees suddenly feel very weak and before she can will her legs to move back to the door for support they find themselves in a sweaty heap of a hot mess on the floor.

 

Shaw doesn’t know which God above decided to bless her today but she’s pretty sure that was the best fuck of her life. She lays on the floor, cold tiles pressed against her back feeling good against heated skin. Her arms lay loosely at her sides and her hair is half way out her ponytail, and her breath ragged.

 

Root lays on top of her, legs at a weird angle, awkwardly straddling her from the fall and chest heaving. She moves to readjust herself to a more comfortable position and Shaw’s hands shoot up to grip her waist, sharp nail digging beneath flesh _“GOD Root! STOP!”_ is all she manages trying to stifle Root’s movements, her overstimulated knot still inside of her.

 

Luckily Root gets herself properly seated in one quick shift but causes Sameen to sputter into her once again. Root groans and nuzzles Shaw’s neck nipping and kissing at tender flesh feeling Shaw’s essence flow in her.

 

“Thank you sweetie” Root yet again kisses the soft spot behind Shaw’s ear making her purr.

 

Shaw couldn’t hear anything over the thumping of her own heart, much less register the words Root had spoken. Nevertheless she drapes an arm over Root, rubbing soothing circles at the small of her back, making the taller girl purr as well.

 

Shaw’s not normally one for cuddling strangers, but when that stranger gives you the best orgasms of your life, you kinda don’t give a shit. The last thing she remembers before blacking out is Root picking up her other hand to rest on her ass and kissing her lips gently and then she pulls back slightly to look Root in the eye.

 

“Yes sweetie?” Root sensing Shaw wants to ask her something.

 

Shaw eyes narrow but they also look pleading “Root, _Please_ tell me you’re on birth control."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would also like to say some people have been asking some question like regarding this fic. I am not super knowledgeable about the omega verse only from the few fics I've read and they all slightly differ. On that note that is why I didn't put that in the tags but as I learn more I will definitely include more aspects.


	3. Meet and Heat Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys here on this sinning sunday may you have some more smut, only the last little bit of the chapter is non smut but it is marked.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and wish me luck my finals start tomorrow! But don't worry Wednesday's chapter is already written ;).

 

Shaw’s eyes flutter open about ten minutes later as she feels a weight shifting on top of her. She peers down to see Root making herself comfortable on her chest and hands roaming Shaw’s sides.

 

Despite what many think, wolves are actually very loving and affectionate creatures so it’s not surprising in the slightest that Root is cuddling Shaw, especially after sex and that Shaw doesn’t mind all that much. Though Shaw’s human side tends to think its not really a necessary thing and doesn’t really do it, her wolf side is almost an opposite and more affectionate but not as much as others.

 

Both her arms are loosely wrapped around Root with one hand on her lower back and one on her ass. _And no she’s not blushing_ , but she doesn’t dare to move it. Root stirs and lifts her head to trail kisses from Shaw’s collarbone, up the column of her throat, to the underside of her jaw and pecks the side of her mouth. “Yes, I’m on birth control” she mumbles.

 

As Root sits up Shaw rolls her hips on impulse refueling a spark of arousal. Root hands drift to Shaw’s sports bra that’s still on, tugging at it. Shaw sits up to let her take it off and Root dips her head to play with Shaw’s breasts. She takes one nipple into her mouth sucking and scraping her teeth across the bud causing the shorter girl to arch her back and her hips drive upwards into Root.

 

Root moans giving the same attention to the other breast before sitting up. “Can I?” grinding herself down onto Shaw where they are still connected because Shaw’s knot still hasn’t fully receded. She has to wait until her knot nearly disappears before she can pull out of Root or it will cause her extreme pain. The only problem with that is that it can take anywhere from 15 minutes to an hour in extreme cases, and when having sex with a stranger it can definitely be weird.

 

But not with Root though, she’s gently riding Shaw asking if she can continue and Shaw simply nods. She wants to sit up and grab Root by the hair to attack her neck and rebruise the same spots on her chest, but she can’t move. Her limbs feel like jelly, maybe soon though, just a couple more minutes.

 

What she can do is play with Root’s nipples and dig her nails into her ass pulling her down harder and closer.

 

Root leans back and braces herself with both hands on either side of Shaw’s thighs, moving deliberately faster to increase friction. The need to come again and rid herself of this pain. It has greatly subdued from her previous orgasms but she still needs an extra dose to sate her needs.

 

She rocks harder and faster pulling back further. When she pulls back too far Shaw can just see the base of her knot, and she never thought that would be such a turn on.

 

Suddenly feeling reinvigorated again Shaw sits up and flips their position and gush of air escapes Root’s lungs as her back meets the hard ground and Shaw moves to press their bodies closer together. Root reaches up for her mouth, draping both arms across Shaw’s shoulder, wrapping her thighs around Shaw.

 

Shaw shakes her head and for a second Root thinks she’s being rejected but she’s quickly proven wrong when Shaw presses herself closer. “Open your legs. Too tight” gritting through her teeth lifting one of Root thighs mid air then holds it in a firm grip.

 

Root obediently spreads her legs wider for Shaw arching her front into her and _God_ the new angle is amazing.

 

Shaw plunges herself deeper and deeper within Root, pulling moans and sighs and whimpers from the girl beneath her. Hips pumping viciously, foreheads pressed together and practically breathing in each other mouths.

 

“Deeper sweetie” Root whines and Shaw re-positions her hips slightly and _Yes_ they’ve hit the spot.

 

Root’s third orgasm rips through her, Shaw’s knot hard and firm inside her depositing a generous amount of release, digging her nails into Shaw’s shoulder blades, biting at Shaw’s chest while Shaw’s own orgasm shakes through her and she rocks them through it.

 

**\--------------------------------**

 

Shaw body collapses into Root’s who is holding her tightly, trying to catch her breath before pressing kisses against Shaw’s hairline while Shaw mumbles incoherently in her neck. She pulls Shaw up to connect their lips and easily glides her tongue in her mouth.

 

They stay locked together and heavily sated until they hear the loud ringing of the school bell and rush of the students, hurrying to leave school on this pleasant Thursday evening.

 

They both go tense and hold their breath, especially since they can’t pull apart if someone found them like this, embarrassing would not begin to describe it. They watch the door with keen eyes, Shaw not remembering if she locked it or not. But wait she ripped the lock of the door, _just fucking great_.

 

The rush quickly passes. Plus no one even goes near the janitors closet, Shaw’s not even sure if she even saw the janitor lady in this room before.

 

“Fuck” Shaw growls catching Root’s attention “I’m gonna miss my bus”

 

“Well I don’t think you should catch the bus in the first place in your... condition” Root hesitantly glances up at Shaw who is hovering over her.

 

 _Right_ Shaw thinks, knowing what she probably looks like and smells so distinctly of sweat and sex. Root looks to Shaw and then away a deep blush taking over her cheeks.

 

 _Now for the awkward part_ Shaw muses. “I’m Shaw by the way, not sweetie” clearing her throat not necessarily looking at Root but can she her face from the corner of her eyes.

 

“Shaw, that’s a nice name, but sweetie fits you so much better” Root looks to Shaw with a genuine smile and _Is she flirting with me?!_ Shaw’s eyes widen momentarily to the comment but then relaxes her face again.

 

“So uh, your Coach Hersh’s niece right?” Shaw gains a tad bit of confidence to talk to the girl cause she really seems to like her.

 

“Niece in law technically but yeah. He’s married to my mom’s sister” Root shifts slightly and her arms drop from Shaw’s shoulders to her back easing the strain out of her muscles and Shaw can see already her sad demeanor appearing.

 

She figure she must be crushing Root so she rolls to the side gently taking Root with her, not like any of them has any other choice. They both make noises of protest already feeling soreness starting to creep into their muscles.

 

 _This is going to be a long heat_ Root thought. They’re face to face now somewhere in between looking at each but not trying to stare and _yehp this is definitely the awkward part again_.

 

Shaw’s not really good at comforting people but she knows what its like to lose a parent. Having lost her father to hunters a few years back, made her appreciate her mom even more, but Root didn’t have a mom or dad. She shifts slightly easing the pull of some of her hair trapped under her back “I’m sorry about your mom” she whispers to Root “I lost my dad too a few years back. To hunters. Kinda sucks” Shaw’s not gonna lie, she is telling her life story to some strange girl she just fucked in a janitor’s closet, when she should have been in gym class, who just moved to town and is the niece of her coach, of said gym class. _Nope not weird at all_.

 

But she finds it uncharacteristically easy as the girl looks at her with a warm smile and gentle eyes. “Well I’m sorry about your dad too” Root says and Shaw shrugs indifferently and suddenly jerks back and turns her head when she needs to sneeze.

 

Shaw blinks for a second looking like _what the fuck just happened?_ And seems a little confused and it causes Root to giggle And wow is that the most gorgeous laugh if Shaw said so herself and she feels slightly proud that she made the Eeyore Root go away.

 

Root turns and she can feel Shaw’s knot almost completely deflated and experimentally moves again. Shaw knows what she’s doing and knows her knot is very small but doesn’t trust her judgment not to hurt the other girl “Can I pull out now?”

 

Root nods her head and eases herself off of Shaw and they both let out stifle moans, still very sensitive from their previous activities. Neither of them have to look down to know that they are drenched in each other fluids, not the way arousal leaks down both their thighs and onto the floor. Another trait of weres, they release _at least_ twice as much as an ordinary human. They have to because they have knots, simple as that.

 

They push themselves slowly up off the floor with careful movements. Shaw looks around “Good thing we’re in the janitor’s closet then” looking and the mess on the floor and herself. She hears Root chuckle again and she decides it’s a nice sound.

 

And apparently Root had the same thought because she has two rolls of paper towel in her hands and gives one to Shaw who takes it gratefully. They both have an awkward shyness going on trying their best to be respectful and not look at each other, but Shaw can’t help as her eyes trace over the blooming bruises on Root’s chest and neck. Root follows her eyes and smirks “Proud of your work?” gesturing to her chest.

 

Shaw grins back “Very” feeling her swollen clit recede to the normal size of a bud. After that they respectively clean themselves (and the floor) throwing their clothes back on and throwing all the used paper in a baggie Shaw offered to throw away.

 

Root picks up a bag Shaw didn’t even notice lying on the floor and digs for a while until she finds what she was searching for. She pulls out an energy bar and hands it to Shaw to which she scoffs “Shouldn’t you be the one holding onto that?”

 

“Yeah well I’m not the one who blacked out” Root replies a smug grin on her face

 

“Yeah well don’t you need it for you know...?” and Root has confusion tugging at her brows trying to figure out what Shaw’s trying to say “For like the next person” Shaw finishes a slight frown to her face _and making amazing eye contact with the floor_.

 

Root deliberates for a moment before looking back to the bar in her hand “I guess” to which Shaw nods sullenly. She takes another step towards Shaw taking her hand and giving her the bar, _and no Shaw will absolutely not admit that she was flooded with relief_.

 

“So sweetie, will you be my heat partner?” Root has a half smug but also genuine smile on her face looking at Shaw with hopeful eyes and Shaw doesn’t need to think about it. She grabs Root by her zipped up leather jacket, _had to because someone tore all the buttons off of Root’s shirt_ , roughly connecting their lips. She shoves her tongue into Root’s mouth, massaging the other girl’s tongue.

 

Root pulls back slightly a dazed expression on her face but a gleam in her eyes “I’ll take that as a yes then” moving her hands to base of Shaw’s neck. She experimentally brushes her fingers on the soft spot behind Shaw’s ear making the short wolf unintentionally purr. Root grins because it’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

 

Shaw looks at the mischievous glint on Root’s face and moves the hand back down to her neck giving Root a smirk. “You know we’re going to have to tell our people right” holding the energy bar in one hand and Root’s hip in the other.

 

Suddenly Root becomes shy and Shaw can feel the nervousness rippling off of her. “Don’t worry my mom will understand. She’s not that much of a hard ass and she won’t really care since the weekend is right around the corner. Well she doesn’t care as long as I get no one pregnant” Shaw adds as an after thought.

 

Root feels the tension already slipping away and manages a smile “Good because my aunt won’t really care either. She’s more fun and laid back. It’s like having a mom but with a higher percentage of good sister mixed in” Shaw watches Root’s face when she mentions the word ‘mom’ but sees it doesn’t really affect her like how it did earlier.

 

“Well good let’s go to Maddy then” Shaw takes Root’s bag off the floor and starts walking down the hall.

 

“Who’s Maddy?” Root peers over at Shaw with her chivalrous ways smiling

 

“Oh that’s the nurse, she like an aunt to me too. She’s part of my pack” Shaw explains

 

Root stops dead in her tracks and it takes Sameen only a second to see she’s no longer by her side. She sees the slight hesitance on Root’s face. She rolls her eyes and marches back over grabbing the taller girl’s hand practically dragging her “Don’t worry you’ll be fine”


	4. Greet and Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my dialogue junkies have at it, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for all those who read and comment and leave kudos!!! 
> 
> Now off to study for my final that I have later on tonight! And holy shit guys, we got a promo! Who's as excited as I am?!

 

“Maddy” Shaw calls as she enters the nurse’s office to see both her and Joss standing there looking half worried.

 

“Jesus girl, where did you go? You missed the rest of class and _woahhh_. Okay stop right there soldier” Carter holds up her hand “Your scent is very and when I say very, I mean _very_ strong. What the hell did you do fuck the whole school?”

 

“Jocelyn Carter!” Maddy looks to her with half a scowl on her face

 

“Oh right sorry but back to Shaw, she’s the one who disappeared to God knows where but _doing we know what_ ” Joss points back over to Shaw deterring the attention from herself. “Just not who” she adds curiously afterwards.

 

Maddy turns to face Shaw as well looking at her expectantly Shaw sighs “Well no Carter I did not have sex with the whole school but I did-” she turns back to see Root not behind her, she holds up a finger and steps right outside the office door.

 

Shaw finds Root a few feet away and grumbles and walks back to her “What are you doing? I told you, you will be fine. Yes she is my pack but she’s actually really awesome I swear”

 

Root doesn’t look scared but she is apprehensive. Mating or Heat Partnering outside of your pack is only okay with a pack if they do not have enough members or they have that we are also humans policy, where you do as you please. “I heard you Shaw, but we all know what happens if this goes badly” Root has a serious tone to her voice and the fact that she called Shaw by her name lets her know she’s serious.

 

“Look Root, my pack does it. I’ve done it before” Shaw assures Root yet again. This girl is being awfully picky seeing as though she is the one in heat. Root nods feeling more comfortable that Shaw has said she has done this before, and Shaw’s face instantly brightens. Once again she starts dragging Root and all the way to Maddy’s office right inside the door that way she can’t escape.

 

“Maddy, Carter meet Root. Alpha in unexpected heat, new to school, drove me crazy with her scent in gym class so I left to... _Assist_ with her _problem_ , and will be indefinitely _assisting_ her until the end of her heat” Shaw pronounces looking at the other three girls who are all slightly wide-eyed at her explanation.

 

An awkward silence sets over the room until Maddy clears her throat “Right well, you know you have to ask your parents. Sam I know your mom won’t mind as long as you don’t get anyone pregnant, or you do yourself. And Root I’m guessing you will have to ask-”

 

“There you are Sam” Coach Hersh’s voice filters through the room but he doesn’t dare step inside immediately seeing his niece’s condition.

 

“Well I guess you ask him” the nurse points to the coach and they nod to each other in greeting

 

“Ask me what?” his muscles and tense, eyes smoldering and face set

 

“I’m in unexpected heat Uncle Hersh. I don’t know how but it just happened. I was experiencing pain and then Shaw came and well.... You know the rest and now we’re here because we need permission because you know why"

 

“Yes and my conclusion is simply the different climate change. New York is very far away from Texas so that could have been what triggered your heat to come early, also stress can be a factor.” Maddy looks between Root and her uncle sharing the information.

 

Hersh’s eyes have just about popped out of his head and his jaw hangs open. Root rolls her eyes at her uncle’s over dramatic antics and walks over to him to literally close his mouth with one hand. He shakes his head clear of embarrassment and he is a bright shade of red “Okay you need to talk to your aunt about all this cause I don’t want to hear it. Once she’s not really in any serious medical condition, right doc?”

 

“Well I actually haven’t had a chance to check her yet coach but that would be my guess, I can still do a blood test just to be safe?” she offers with amusement.

 

He quickly nods his head “Okay right, well uh thanks, Madeline and Sam meet me in the car when you’re done” with that he turns on his heel and speeds out of the office and down the hallway. Root laughs at her uncle’s uncomfortable and embarrassed state watching as he briskly makes his escape.

 

“Right well girls if you’ll excuse us, I have a blood test to take” turning to Shaw and Carter Both girls nod and exit the office Shaw glancing back once more before walking down the hall.

 

“Damnnn girl, she’s hot! Now I see why you were all crazy and shit in gym class” Carter playfully shoves Shaw

 

“Yeah well she’s a strong alpha. I was surprised that I was the only one who seemed affected, but then I was the only alpha in like a 100 foot radius so”

 

“But even after that why didn’t I smell you know.. Her pheromones?”

 

“Well as soon as you left so did I and I followed the scent. I found her in pain and she didn’t have any suppressors, obviously..” Gesturing to the general area of the nurse’s office “.. And then well you know.”

 

“Know what Shaw?” Carter asks teasingly quirking an eyebrow at her friend.

 

Shaw rolls her eyes “Well I _took_ her Carter”

 

“Oh my god, Sameen Shaw, are you...., are you _blushing!?_ " Joss' face is pure glee and amusement.

 

“No I’m NOT!”

 

“Holy shit, you totally are!”

 

“Shut it Carter”

 

“So heat partners? You just met her Shaw” Carter face isn’t so playful, neither is her voice

 

“Yeah so?..” Carter eyes bulge a little “You just met her and the only thing you know about her is her name” she says a little condescendingly

 

“There’s no need for bff protective mode Joss, I’m a big wolf I know what I’m doing” Carter relaxes a bit but scoffs at the sentence as they keep aimlessly walk around

 

“But you are wrong. I know her name, her uncle and that she has an aunt, her mom’s sister and her mom died that’s why she moved here.” Shaw reassures her good friend

 

“Well she knows nothing about you”

 

“Wrong again, she knows my name and who Maddy is to us and she’s in our pack, she also knows about me having heat partners outside our pack and I told her about my dad” Shaw says the last part a little more quietly

 

“Wow, you must really like her if you told her about your dad. But you still just met her, but I know how the wolf in us can get.” Shaw shrugs “Yeah but it’s not only that, like I don’t know she’s ..... Just different I guess”

 

“Different how?” Carter coaxes her friend to talk

 

“I don’t know”

 

Carter doesn’t say anything only lets Shaw gather her thoughts. Her and Shaw have been together since middle school, they are almost sisters and have come to learn everything there is to know about one another. And one thing Joss know is that Shaw doesn’t really like to talk about feelings, or people, or people with feelings or feelings with people. _In the words of Sameen Shaw_.

 

“It wasn’t like super weird or hard or whatever to talk to her about my dad or her mom. It just felt kinda...” Shaw pulling Carter from her own train of thought.

 

“Natural?” Joss offers And Shaw shrugs thinking that’s the closest word she can get to.

 

Joss sighs “Alright well clearly you like her but I’m still in protective mode. But uh Shaw?” Sameen stops walking to look at Carter “Please don’t get her pregnant”

 

Shaw sputters a laugh and punches Joss lightly in the arm

 

“Don’t plan on it, but uh we should get back, she should be done now and she was nervous enough with me there”

 

Carter agrees and they make their way back to the office. Shaw doesn’t bother to knock because she already seen Root naked. She put marks all over Root’s naked body, like there is literally nothing left for Shaw to see. Just as she opens the door she bumps into Root, the taller girl winks at her and she rolls her eyes playfully.

 

“All set?” she asks Root, who seems oblivious to Carter’s presence and steps to Shaw ducking her head to nip at her lower lip. It takes all of Shaw’s will power not to just jump Root right here and now _again_.

 

“Now I am” Root shamelessly licks over the nip before pulling back.

 

“You’re evil” Shaw mutters silently to which Root responds with another wink.

 

The loud clearing of a throat breaks them out of their trance and they turn to see Carter and Maddy looking at them expectantly.

 

“Okay Root make sure to take one a day of either and let me know how you’re fairing out. I would just like to keep a check on things to make sure you are really okay.” Maddy then turns to Shaw “Can I talk to you for a moment?” Shaw nods and they disappear behind a few curtains in the office and Joss clears her throat again to get Root’s attention.

 

“So uh, Root, I’m Joss but everyone calls me Carter” offering her hand to Root.

 

Root takes it “Nice to meet you Carter”

 

“Yeah so, I like you don’t get me wrong and you’re pretty and all..” she pauses and puffs her chest and her eyes narrow “... But if you hurt Sameen in anyway, alpha or not I will kick your ass into the next dimension” her voice is serious and stance strong.

 

Root is not surprised in the slightest wolves are very protective of their mates, friends, family and loved ones, so she simply nods but there is a small smile on her face “Sameen?” testing the name out on her tongue “It’s beautiful” she says absently.

 

Joss agrees “Yeah I think so too, but she prefers to be called Shaw”

 

“Noted” Root chimes

 

“Okay but on a lighter note because like I said previously I do like you, so a few pointers. Angry is Shaw’s go to emotion and expression, she’s always angry and just about everyone or everything pisses her off. If she ever gets mean, it’s not intentional, she’s an actual softie. And if she deflects you or ignores or mistreats you give her some time, she’ll come around eventually, but you can always come to me if things get out of hand.” and she thinks a moment more.

 

“She’s not good with words or expressing her thoughts so her words come out harsh most times but just be patient. She’s not the lovey dovey or cuddly type, she avoids contact as much as possible, so don’t push her. If she wants affection, she will give it. Oh and lastly she eats like a beast! So if you ever need anything to save her ass or calm her down food would be your go to solution.” Joss tells Root all of this with a variety of hand gestures and facial expressions but Root can see that she is serious.

 

Root takes in all this new information appreciatively and nods in understanding but Joss can see some slight confusion on her face. Joss looks at Root a second longer “What?”

 

Root turns to face Carter fully before shrugging her shoulders “Just that the Shaw you described to me just now and the one I met earlier seem... A bit different is all” Joss gives her a challenging brow And Root explains further “Yeah I mean, she is so sweet and kind and gentle...” she pauses and re thinks that last part based on their earlier activities and feels a rush of heat surge through her body at the memory at how _non gentle_ Shaw was in that Janitor’s closet “....well sometimes gentle” she adds with a smirk.

 

“Woah okay, TMI partner, TMI!” Joss holds her hand up “But like I said she can be a softie. Maybe she was trying to impress you” she playfully bumps her shoulder into Root’s making the taller girl blush.

 

It’s only a couple seconds later Shaw steps out with Maddy closely behind and they both look at Joss skeptically to which she shrugs innocently. She leaves Root to go by Maddy and they both walk back into the office to give the girls a moment.

 

“What did she tell you?” Shaw inquires as she makes her way to Root “Oh, nothing, just telling me a little bit about you sweetie” Root closes the rest of the space by wrapping her arms around Shaw’s neck.

 

“Sure...” Shaw mutters but grabs onto Root’s hips anyway “What did Maddy say?”

 

“Oh she gave me some suppressants in pill and injection form. She said the blood test won’t come back for a few days, but she says she can’t see anything physically wrong with me.” Shaw nods and Root moves to take her phone out of her back pocket “Well I need to get going, make sure Uncle Hersh didn’t die of a heart attack.” and hands her phone to Shaw.

 

Shaw quickly punches in her number and lets go of Root “Right well, don’t forget your bag” Shaw gestures to the office where they can see the other girls spying on them and Root just laughs while Shaw groans “We can see you y’know!” she shouts to them.

 

Root gets her bag putting her essentials in before making her way back to Shaw, aware of both Carter and Maddy watching them from the doorway. “See you tomorrow?” Shaw asks, slightly hesitant.

 

Root grins “Absolutely” and moves to plant a searing kiss on Shaw’s lips leaving the shorter wolf slightly pink. “Bye sweetie” she whispers against her lips and then turns to leave.

 

“Bye” Shaw grins after Root turns back throwing a not so accurate wink over her shoulder and then schools her face when she feels eyes on her and turns to look at the other wolves. They pretty much look like they’ve seen a ghost and that makes Shaw smirk.

 

“Sweetie?!” Carter all but sputters and Shaw rolls her eyes, she didn’t even care about that right now.

 

She turns back to see Root’s retreating form in the hallway and the only thought in her mind is that tomorrow could not come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the award for best friend of the year goes to.......Joss Carter!!!


	5. Greet and Meat Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness guys I am sososo sorry for the late update! I did not mean to throw this fic off schedule. Last week were finals and my birthday was this weekend, some uncle who I don't even know died in the family like crazy shit has been going on lol. But for my late doings I will be posting a bonus chapter on Friday as well as Wednesday's chapter. So am I forgiven yet? Yeah great. Enjoy! :) 
> 
> Also mild smut.

 

 

Thirteen. The amount of times Joss Carter witnessed with her own two eyes Sameen Shaw checked her phone. It was getting to be ridiculous now. Blowing a frustrated breath she grabs the phone from Shaw’s hand when she goes to check it again “Give me that!”

 

“What the hell-”

 

Holding the phone high above her head where she knows Shaw can’t reach it “Don’t worry Root will call when she’s ready, and if you keep looking at your phone you’ll miss the next five minutes left for lunch.”

 

Shaw scowls, jumping to grab her phone shoving it in her back pocket “I’m not worried, like you said I just met her and that’s her business if she wants to find another heat partner” she snaps unwrapping her sandwich and taking a large bite. But honestly she was a bit disappointed, thinking that Root would have called her by now. And just the thought of Root doing all those things with someone else sent anger coursing through her veins.

 

As if reading her mind Carter pipes up “Listen Shaw calm down, okay. I can see she really likes you from talking yesterday, I’m sure she just got caught up. Everyone already made the dinner plans and you will see her soon okay? Don’t go jumping to any conclusions”

 

Shaw listens very intently to everything Carter has to say, she was always the most level headed out of all of them. And if she was being honest she really did like Root and not just because of her looks, though that was a huge plus.

 

She nodded slowly and ate the fruit roll up Joss gave her to calm down. Joss just laughed and shook her head at Shaw’s childish antics.

 

***

 

Shaw ate her lunch fairly quickly and made it to class, ten minutes in when she felt her phone softly vibrate in her pocket. Joss heard it too and glanced over to Shaw and shook her head when Shaw smirked at her.

 

Her face instantly lit up when she saw Root’s name pop up on the screen, the messaging gliding across the screen ‘I need you -R’

 

Shaw didn’t waste anytime in excusing herself from class and replying ‘Where are you?’

 

‘Same spot’ came the reply seconds later. Shaw could feel excitement thrumming through her body as well as relief that Root did reach out to her. She all but ran to the janitor’s closet and she noticed that someone had fixed the lock. She was careful this time to open it gently and as soon as she did she was greeted by a half smiling Root.

 

Before she could say anything Shaw marched up to her and crashed their lips together knocking the breath out of the taller girl, shoving her up against the wall. Shaw sacrificed her lips in favor of ripping at her shirt and attacking her breasts eliciting moans from Root.

 

“Well hello to you too, sweetie” arching into Shaw’s mouth. Shaw pauses a moment and sniffs at Root’s neck smelling another on her and lets out a predatory growl.

 

“What’s wrong?” Root hands made it to the zipper of her pants and pulled them down along with her underwear with enthusiasm, throwing them across the room wasting no time in massaging and putting pressure on Shaw’s clit.

 

But Shaw stops Root’s hands making the taller girl peer down at her. Shaw moves to the other side of Root’s neck and sniffs there too after tasting her skin and growls and shakes her head in disapproval.

 

Root knows what she’s doing and can’t stop the little laughter bubbling in her chest. Shaw huffs and pulls back from Root to which Root responds by throwing an arm around her waist to pull her closer again, though Shaw doesn’t budge.

 

“Just a friend Shaw” Root hand drifts to her hip but Shaw still doesn’t move.

 

Root takes a moment to analyze the situation and furrows her brow “You thought I slept with someone else?” and at Shaw’s reluctant gaze she knows she’s guessed right.

 

She shakes her head but a small smile graces her lips and she moves both arms around Shaw’s still very naked waist “I took a suppressant pill this morning from Maddy to tide me over, and only recently has it started to fade. Bumped into my pack mate on my way over and well she’s like my best friend here and she loves hugs so that would explain her scent.” She moves to take Shaw chin between her thumb and index finger and waits for the shorter wolf to look up at her “Then I came straight to you” she whispers before connecting her lips softly with Shaw’s.

 

Shaw turns the kiss more heated and yanks up Root’s skirt and pulling down her panties stroking her achingly hot and wet sex. Root moans and bucks her hips seeking more friction finally feeling Shaw’s clit expand into a shaft. Massaging the shorter wolf until she’s at full length.

 

It’s fairly easy going as Shaw lifts her up by the thighs and plunges into, sucking bruising and painful marks into Root’s neck and chest. _She’ll claim her one way or another without the mating bond or bite_.

 

She has driven Root into three intense orgasms and two for herself by the time she’s done, and unlike last time they are not in a sweaty heap on the floor. Shaw’s still standing pressing Root into a wall with the taller girl wrapped firmly around her. While they are still locked together and not yet able to pull apart Shaw still sucks on Root, everywhere her mouth can reach and she leans up to take Root’s tongue hostage.

 

When she pulls back she mutters a “Sorry” to which Root responds “It’s okay” and kisses her again.

 

They get themselves cleaned up and Root is about to open the door when she notices Shaw just lying on the floor, she chuckles and pokes her in the side “Awe lil pup all tuckered out?”

 

Shaw opens one eye to peek at her then shuts it again “Do you know how hard it is, even with my super strength, to fuck you against a wall for like an hour while having a knot and us going through a total of five orgasms collectively?”

 

“Awee” Root teases and moves to straddle Shaw’s waist, running her hands along Shaw’s neck “Good thing I brought you more energy bars” trying but failing a wink.

 

Shaw huffs a laugh and sits up with Root causing the taller girl to be fully seated in her lap. Root has to resist the urge to just cuddle up to Shaw and kiss the breath out of her, but reminds herself of Carter’s words and doesn’t want to push Shaw or make her uncomfortable.

 

“What’s wrong?” Shaw breaks Root from her train of thought.

 

Blinking a couple times Root tries to brush it off “Nothing, we should get going before we get caught” trying to get up off of Shaw.

 

But Shaw knows better and keeps her hands planted on her waist “You’ve never been worried about being in trouble before, what’s up?”

 

“I just don’t want to smother you, is all”

 

“Smother me?”

 

“Yeah you know like too much touching or whatever.”

 

Shaw looks at her confused

 

“Joss said you don’t really like people touching you too much and stuff like that” Shaw nods in understanding and then shakes her head with a smile because of course Joss would look out for her and looks back up at Root. She snakes both her arms around Root and pulls her closer “That’s true, but.... you’re different”

 

There is a smile on the taller girl’s face as she embraces Shaw around the stomach and nuzzles into her neck “Different how?”

 

Shaw just shrugs but she can feel Root’s smirk against her skin and lets out a sigh when Root’s lips travel from her neck to the soft spot behind her ear. “Okay but we should still get going” Root says and Shaw agrees.

 

“You have something to cover all of that up?” Shaw gestures to Root’s neck and chest where she can see the blooming bruises from a little while ago and the day before with a proud smirk on her face.

 

 _Very possessive_ Root thinks _I like it_. “After yesterday of course I do” Root pulls out a scarf from her bag and a couple energy bars throwing them to Shaw.

 

By time they’re out the door Shaw is half way through her second one when they bump into Joss “Took you two long enough” shoving Shaw’s bag into her arms.

 

“Sorry” Root chimes looking on as Shaw devours her food.

 

“Jesus Shaw, what kind of an animal are you. Eat properly” Carter scolds trying to rid Shaw’s face of some crumbs with her hands. Shaw grumbles some nonsense spewing crumbs everywhere.

 

“What?” both Root and Carter ask in unison.

 

She rolls her eyes before swallowing down her last bite “I said, are you ready to go?” swatting Joss’ hand away when she reaches for face again.

 

“We still have one period left Shaw, we can’t keep skipping class”

 

“But the dinner is tonight and we have to go help my mother finish the food”

 

“In that case I’ll be waiting for you outside. Bye Root, and don’t be late her mom hates that”

 

“Noted, thanks for the advice. Catch ya later” and turns back to Shaw.

 

“So you remember the where and when in the text from last night?” Shaw asks

 

“Yes sweetie, you sound more worried than I did yesterday” Root brushes away the crumbs that Carter didn’t and smiled when Shaw didn’t smack her away, instead she bit Root’s finger. Root smiles and steals a quick kiss before pulling back “Well I’m going bail too, don’t want to be late” she teases.

 

They make their way out to Joss before parting ways “Okay Root remember, anything science related is always a good bet for a topic or discussions of college” Carter states.

 

“I thought you said your mom was _not_ a hardass” Root frowns at Shaw.

 

“She’s not. Carter’s just being Carter” Shaw shoots her friend a pointed glare saying without words to stop freaking Root out anymore and Carter raises her hands in mock surrender. “Like I’ve been saying this whole time you’ll be fine” rubbing a soothing hand on the small part of Root’s back letting her steal _yet another_ kiss.

 

Carter was starting to think that someone possessed the body of her best friend.

 

“Plus if we should be worried about anyone it’ll be your uncle” Shaw says to which Carter agrees.

 

Root blows a breath of disbelief “Oh please, he’s the softest, sweetest mush in the world”

 

Carter and Shaw both look at Root like she’s lost her damn mind to which Carter says “Girl you done lost yo’ damn mind” and Shaw nods her head instantly.

 

“Whatever, so I’ll see you guys later?” Root asks before she leaves

 

“You know where” Shaw responds

 

“Well I can’t wait to meet your mom”

 

“She’s awesome.” Carter says to Root before looking at Shaw “You did tell her your mom is the Alpha leader of our pack right?” giving a pointed look of her own.

 

“Uh..” Shaw rubs at the back of her neck.

 

"Do you two only have sex?!"

 

“Sameen!?” Root punches her in the arm.

 

“Ow!

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ Shaw!” Joss exclaims when Sameen somehow manages to spill her drink all over her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These three are a hot mess, lmao. Oh and Shaw's mom is in next chapter :D!


	6. Greet and Meat Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this chapter was supposed to be up from this morning but as usual things get in the way and I'm sorry once again. However I fully intend to get the bonus chapter on Friday up as early as possible. Thanks for those who continue to read this fic :).

 

 

“Look all I’m saying is that if Root doesn’t give me any after dinner tonight, I swear to God Carter I will take all the silver and wolves-bane in the world and inject it directly into your bloodstream.”

 

“And just why would you do that Sameen?” Shaw’s mom asked in greeting kissing each of the girls on their forehead and they enter the kitchen.

 

“Because Carter keeps freaking her out and making her nervous. I swear I’ve never told someone to calm down in all my life than I have to her in the past couple days. All thanks to Carter”

 

Carter sticks out her tongue and grabs a juice box from the fridge “In actuality you just really like her and want to make a good impression. And you’re actually really nervous but hide it with throwing snide comments at me.”

 

“Oh?” Shaw’s mom can’t help the smile on her face listening to the two girls banter back and forth. It was a daily thing and one of the best things that occupied her day. Equal parts amusing and endearing.

 

“Aunt Selene, I didn’t freak her out. I just gave her some pointers you know?”

 

“What kind of pointers Joss?”

 

“Like not being late because you hate that” Selene grunted in agreement “And that anything science or college related is always a good topic.”

 

Shaw scoffs “She also mentioned that you’re the alpha leader of our pack”

 

Selene sighs “Jocelyn”

 

“Well Sameen didn’t tell her, all they do is hav-” Shaw quickly clamps her hand over Carter’s mouth.

 

“Okay you are both _basically_ my children-”

 

“I’m your _technical_ child” Shaw cuts in.

 

But her mom continues undeterred “-and I love you both dearly but please I do not want to hear about either of your guy’s sex life. And from what you girls have told me she seems nice. But more importantly you guys need to stop skipping classes” she throws them both granola bars from her spot in the kitchen.

 

“More importantly you need to stop skipping work” Shaw shoots back playfully jabbing her mom in the back.

 

“ _Haha_. I am a grown adult and seeing as though I am my own boss I can do as I please” her mom whips around to jab her back “Little miss feisty” quickly swooping in and throwing Shaw over her shoulder. She marches to Carter and slings her over the other “Now you two little wolves need to go bathe and get ready then help me finish up here and load all of these things into the car” she drops them unceremoniously unto the couch.

 

“Okay superwoman” Joss chuckles after landing face first into Shaw’s side.

 

“Damn right I am. Now go on before I change my mind and not make this pie after all”

 

“No!” the girls both shout in unison shoving each other while racing up the staircase to the showers.

 

She snickers “That’s what I thought”

 

Two minutes later Shaw comes back down with a frown on her face. “What’s wrong little wolf?” Selene turns hearing her daughter’s footsteps approaching.

 

“Joss took my shower and I don’t wanna use yours”

 

Selene can’t help but smile “Okay well get that for me, will you?” gesturing to a container on top of the cupboard.

 

Shaw leaps on the counter top with ease retrieving the item and landing soundlessly on her feet. _Sometimes her mom thinks she’s more like a cat than a wolf_.

 

“So how’s Joss holding up?”

 

“Eh, she’s okay. She misses her parents and wish they would just stop making excuses and hurry up and come home but she doesn’t think that will happen.”

 

“Yeah well I know how it is to get caught up in work and all that jazz”

 

“Yeah well they better be back for her birthday or she will be one pissed wolf” Shaw grins.

 

“Yes she will but that’s still two weeks away. Hopefully they’ll be back before then. Well she should soon be done so why don’t you head on up.”

 

Shaw turns to leave but stops once again when her mother calls out to her “Hey Sam?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“This girl that you like-”

 

Shaw rolls her eyes “Mom.”

 

“Okay right sorry, well this girl, she’s an alpha too right?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Well besides your potent scent, I could smell her on you as soon as you stepped inside the door. She’s a strong alpha”

 

Shaw smirks “You have no idea.”

 

***

 

“So what’s this girl’s name again?”

 

Root sighed “For the millionth time Aunt Jean, her name is Shaw”

 

“Shaw? Shaw. I like it”

 

“Yeah so do I” Root agrees “How much longer until we get there Uncle Hersh?”

 

“About a minute” his voice full of mirth “And you really couldn’t find another Samantha? I mean she’s a good kid and all and smart too but she’s also trouble”

 

“Well that’s why I like her Uncle” Root snickers. And he hums in acknowledgment.

 

“Ew” Gen supplies for beside her.

 

“Gen be quiet” her mother scolds.

 

“I will when she does” Gen points to Root.

 

Root sticks out her tongue “Well I’m not going to because she’s too cute” teasing Gen.

 

“Well then neither am I. You guys are gross and I haven’t even met her yet” making a face.

 

“Girls please” Hersh pleads.

 

They drive about another minute before he stops the car. They all clamber out inhaling the fresh scents of the reserved park. It was a place of common field. Where packs could gather on the same land and weren’t territorial because none of them owned it. Just a nice free space for any and all wolves to interact and roam around. It was huge to say the least. Root could see some cabins in a distance and tents scattered all throughout the park. And though this was common land she could still see that each pack had ‘their own’ section of the park, with their tents and grills all about.

 

They wandered far into the park getting curious looks from other wolves or sniffs from the more friendly or curious ones. She remembered from the series of texts her and Shaw had exchanged the previous night that their section was furthest into the park because her mother liked the secluding feel and the quietness as well, from time to time.

 

Root broke from her reverie when something smacked into her side and she toppled to the ground. She wasn’t sure if it was someone wanting to pick a fight or Shaw but either way she growled and flipped the intruder on their back. And it was Zoe.

 

“Hi Root” she chuckled.

 

“Ah, Zoe Morgan one day I am going to kill you” she said in a way of greeting then getting up with Zoe clinging to her like a life raft.

 

“I can’t wait”

 

“Zoe?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You can let go of me now” Root tried to pry Zoe off of her and stole a quick glace to Gen where she wasn’t having much better luck with Zoe’s little sister Chloe.

 

“You’ve never complained about my hugs before”

 

“That’s because you were never one the verge of cutting off my air supply before” Root says a little hoarse.

 

Zoe opens her eyes to see that she indeed had Root in some sort of weird headlock and lets go “Hm what are best friends for”

 

“Killing you apparently” Root smiles.

 

“Um Chloe you can let go too” Gen offers.

 

“Nope give me a piggy back ride, my ankle still hurts from gym. Thanks Uncle Hersh” she says.

 

He smirks “No problem Chloe” and the two younger girls rolls their eyes.

 

“So where’s this Shaw then?” Jean sniffs the air, taking in the new scents to memory.

 

“Over there I we already went and said hi” Zoe points out.

 

And sure enough from a little way away Root can see Shaw’s famous dark haired ponytail and Joss standing next to her with some other wolves. They start to make their way down the little hill. Seeing an older woman standing by a grill with a boy Root recognizes as Harold from their school.

 

There are three shifted wolves running around the meadow and Joss shifts before their eyes to join the fun. She nips at Shaw’s ankles and takes off running only for Shaw to trot and shift mid air and catch up with them with ease. And Shaw is truly a remarkably beautiful wolf. Sleek black coat with a long fluffy tail and pointed ears. Her body is strong and muscular and for her little human size she’s a little bigger that the average wolf.

 

“Hey you got a little drool there” Zoe interrupts her staring wiping the imaginary liquid from the side of Root’s mouth.

 

“Shut up” she growls and they continue to walk closer.

 

Chloe shifts as well and takes off and Gen looks to her parents for permission first before shifting and chasing after her friend. Jean picks up their shredded clothes and shakes her head. This is why every wolf always bring extra clothe no matter where they go. She’ll double back later for their spares.

 

“Ms. Selene” Zoe approaches the older woman fiddling with the girl trying to jump on her back. _I live with a bunch of pups_ she thought. She sighs “Yes Zoe? Stop that you’re going to make me get burnt” hitting at one of Zoe’s thighs half way up her back.

 

Zoe pouts but climbs down none the less “I want you to meet my best friend Root. Root this is Shaw’s mom Ms.Selene”.

 

Selene turns around to see a teenage looking girl, Coach Hersh whom she had met before and a woman her presumed to be his wife. “Well Sameen, failed to mention how _absolutely gorgeous_ you are.” Pulling a blushing Root into a sweet hug. She then extends her hand to the other the others “Nice to see you again Coach Hersh, and Hi I’m Selene.”

 

“Jean, nice to meet you” giving the woman a genuine smile.

 

“Alright well what do you guys say to getting this feast on the table?”

 

Just then Joss and the young weres start running around their feet. It almost looks like a train of the bigger ones chasing the smaller ones.

 

From a few feet away Shaw notices Root and slows to a trot and then stops completely when she’s about two feet away. Root sits on the grass with folded legs “Hello beautiful” she smiles at Shaw.

 

Shaw stays motionless for a moment with the two packs watching intently to see their reaction. She tries to remain stiff and stoic but the repetitive thumping of her tail gives away her excitement.

 

Finally Shaw pounces on Root, pawing at her chest for her to stay down while she slobbers her in wet kisses all over her face. Root keeps trying to move her mouth from Shaw’s tongue because it’s a little bit disgusting. “Well I missed you too sweetie” she finally manages to sit up a bit. However Shaw is persistent in getting her tongue in the taller girl’s mouth, though Root won’t let her in.

 

All those in human form can’t help but laugh at the scene in front of them already setting a cool and light neutral tone to the air. Shaw finally stops when she realizes Root isn’t about to let her into her mouth and backs up a bit so she’s not halfway on top of Root.

 

She sniffs her neck and recognizes the same scent form earlier. She also notices that the scent is coming very strongly from another direction and the only one here who could be Root’s friend is Zoe. She trots to Zoe to sniff at her hip then let’s out an indignant huff as she nips her ankle lightly and makes her way back to Root, sitting her rear in Root’s lap.

 

“She was mine first Shaw” Zoe calls after her with a laugh.

 

Root smiles “You two behave” rubbing at Shaw’s fur and behind her ears. A little purr escapes Shaw that only Root can hear. _She still has a soft spot_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp guys, glad the meeting went well, but from here on out each chapter will get more angsty, smutty, and action driven, with some surprises thrown in. These pups have a wild ride coming.  
> *Don't forget Friday is a bonus chapter!*


	7. Greet and Meat Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys here's the bonus chapter I promised, which happens to be the longest one so far woohoo! Also I didn't proofread so sorry for any mistakes, I'll try and catch them later.
> 
> Smut but is sectioned off with the horizontal strokes. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

 

 

Shaw was impressed. Dinner was going pretty well and now that they were on dessert the kids were no longer required to stay at the table, just came a grabbed a treat whenever they felt like it while the adults carried on at the table.

 

Shaw’s mom and Maddy, Hersh, Jean and the arrival of Shaw’s uncle Damian. Damian was the brother of Shaw’s father and since the passing of his brother moved to New York to stay with Sameen and her mother, to be there for whatever they needed. And neither of them would voice this but they all knew they were glad to be together. He actually lived right next door to Shaw, and anywhere they went he went.

 

But back to the food thing, Shaw was stuffed, between her mom, Maddy and what Root’s aunt brought which included steak, jumbo hot dogs, roast beef, mash potatoes, corn, rice and the works, she felt like she could not move a muscle. Nope instead what she felt for was a belly rub but she had shown enough affection in one day to last a year. John, Harper and Frankie were already teasing her about it and asked if she felt okay, which pissed her off to no end.

 

But that did not help her current situation of _still_ wanting a belly rub, thus why her and Root are hiding out in one of her favorite spots, up on a cliff that looked over a lake.

 

“We should probably head back down soon” Root breaks Shaw from her almost slumber where her head rests in Root’s lap and face turned into Root’s stomach.

 

Feeling Root’s hands still from where they were languidly stroking her stomach she growls “No” gripping the taller girl’s wrists to encourage her to continue her movements.

 

Root rolls her eyes but complies and continues stroking her “Yes, I can give you a belly rub down there if you want” Root suddenly feels Shaw tense under her hand and the flexing of her abs as she sits up “No its fine” missing the warmth as Root’s hand falls away.

 

The other girl can sense something off so she immediately asks “What’s wrong?”

 

Shaw rolls her neck “To me, nothing. To them, a lot”

 

Root looks at her curiously “What do you mean?”

 

Shaw sighs “I mean Root, that I was just about ready to rip all of their throats out”

 

Root nods understandingly “You don’t have to be a big bad wolf in front of them, you know”

 

Shaw huffs “Yes I do, they’re already calling me _sap_ ” the last word coming off her tongue like poison.

 

Root thinks back to events of earlier in the evening of Shaw’s friends really teasing her and saw how frustrated and bothered the shorter wolf seemed by it. So much so that she did not even touch or go too close to Root until they came up on the cliff. Root tried not to mind it, knowing that Shaw was mostly doing it for herself and she had to remind herself of Carter’s words once again. _Don’t push her, if she wants affection she will give it._

 

Shaw was torn between being what her friends thought of her, cold, unfriendly to most and un-affectionate, when all she really wanted to do is rub herself along Root for a bit. And not in a sexual way. Root didn’t see how that was fair. She sighs and whispers “C’mere” to which Shaw hears but doesn't budge.

 

Seeing as though Shaw was not going to come to her, Root went to Shaw. Encasing her around the stomach and pressing feather light kisses to her neck and jaw. “At least it will only be us soon, for the rest of the night”

 

She can see a small quirk at the corner of Shaw’s mouth as she glances to Root “As in all night?”

 

Root hums “Mhm. All night and tomorrow morning, and the day after that, and probably the day after that as well”

 

Shaw has taken moving Root to lie on her back and tracing her lips along Root’s neck as she talks “I like the sound of that” she murmurs before connecting their lips.

 

This kiss lasts all too brief a second before they are interrupted.

 

“Excuse me! But if you two are done going at it like rabbits we would really like for you to rejoin the land of the living, which happens to be down here.” Joss shouts from at the bottom of the cliff then turns to leave.

 

Shaw growls and drops her head to Root’s chest “I’m going to kill her, a very slow and painful death.”

 

Root chuckles and pulls back on her scarf as they make their way down and back to everyone. Once Shaw sees that Root has finally got her scarf on to her liking and nearly rejoined with the group, she pulls it off of Root’s neck and pulls her top open to peer down at her breasts. Root gasps the cool night air hitting her exposed skin sending a shiver down her spine “Sameen Shaw!”

 

“What?” eyeing up all of Root’s bruises on her chest and neck “Just making sure they’re still there”

 

Root smacks her hand away “You know damn well they’re all still there and will be for about another week”

 

Before Shaw can reply there is a chiming from a voice she knows and dislikes instantly putting her on edge. “Oh my, my. And what do we have here? Such a beauty aren’t you Ms. New Alpha”

 

“Martine” Shaw snarls.

 

“Hello Shaw, nice to see you again. But forgive me, I am more interested in your friend over here. Alpha in unexpected heat, mhm, word travels fast” taking a daring step towards Root to which Shaw matches with one of her own taking a protective one in front the taller girl.

 

Root isn’t exactly sure what is going on or who this girl is, but she’s fairly certain she’s seen her around school before, and by the way she speaks and carries herself Root can tell that she too is an alpha.

 

“Leave her alone Martine she’s none of your business” Shaw growls warningly eyes inadvertently glowing a vibrant red that Martine mirrors in her own eyes.

 

“Oh but she just seems so much fun and interesting” Martine aggravates.

 

“Yeah well not in you” Root cuts in standing to the side of Shaw rather than behind her, “I think you should leave now” analyzing the situation and seeing how this could quickly turn into a blood bath.

 

Martine gives a thoughtful hum “That’s a shame, I was hoping we could be friends. I think we would get along just fine together” she says patronizingly.

 

“I don’t think so” Root’s stance is strong and she can feel her claws protruding to fight if need be.

 

“Huh, well I guess I’ll see you around then” she waves and turns on her heel to leave. Shaw and Root watch her disappear from sight, before Root turns to Shaw “Who was that?”

 

“Someone you don’t talk to or look at or affiliate with in any way and if she so dares to look at you or touch you, I will kill her with my bare hands.” Shaw grounds out through gritted teeth, anger coursing through her veins. Blood starts to leak from her palms from where her claws or cutting into her skin. Root takes her clenched fists into her hands, soothing them as they heal and Shaw calms down a bit.

 

Not long after John walks up with a silent but deadly glare scanning the area “You okay?” taking a quick glance at the girls but mostly asking Shaw. Seeing them both nod he returns one of his own “Come on, your mom’s serving pie” his raspy voice leaking into Shaw’s ears.

 

They make their way to the table and Selene instantly sensing her daughter’s discomfort moves to her “What’s wrong Sameen?”

 

Shaw shakes her head retracting her claws and canines “Nothing, Martine just came to say hello”

 

Her mom hums in understanding “Well don’t worry about her hunny, she’ll get what’s coming to her soon enough.”

 

Shaw nods and they all proceed to eat some pie.

 

 

\------------------

 

 

About an hour later Shaw can’t help but notice that Root is missing. Quickly scanning across the area, she also notices the little purse Root had is gone. She escapes while everyone is occupied and won’t notice her absence and goes in search for Root. She finds her a good distance away from the feast slumped into a tree digging into her purse.

 

Shaw moves in and peppers kisses along her jaw, slipping her hands beneath Root’s top “You okay?”

 

Root sighs at the relief Shaw’s warmth and body brings but instantly craves more but tries restrain herself “Yeah just looking for a suppressor” her voice is hoarse and breath a tad bit labored.

 

“Nuh uh, I got this” Sameen removes her scarf once more sucking on pail skin while throwing Root’s purse to the floor. Root groans and immediately bucks her hips up into Shaw’s, reaching for her pants button and zipper.

 

Shaw hand comes to stop Root’s “No that’ll take too long” thinking they shouldn’t do _that_ in such a public place.

 

“Sameen” Root whines needy.

 

Shaw releases a moan of her own and instantly drops to her knees, ripping at Root’s zipper and pulling down her pants along with her underwear. She discards them right in the grass next her before biting at Root’s inner thigh.

 

There is already stickiness smeared there and Shaw can’t help the sound that escapes her at the taste as she sucks at it with her tongue. Root grabs a hold of her hair demandingly to pull her where she wants her. No, where she _needs_ her. Shaw groans taking in the heady scent of Root and softness of her skin, but knowing that Root need release now she can’t be bothered to tease.

 

They both sigh as Shaw’s tongue makes contact, one of relief and one of exploration. Shaw starts out with light and slow experimental strokes until Root bucks her hips once more seeking friction.

 

Sameen spreads her legs wider and her hands drift to Root’s ass pulling her front into her face. _And God Root actually tastes really fucking good_. She delves her tongue between soft folds licking and nipping at pearly skin drenched in wet heat, teasing at her entrance.

 

Root moans and grinds her sex into Shaw’s hot, wet, thick and firm tongue, releasing little whimpers “Sameen” she tries again and this time its too intoxicating.

 

Shaw pushes her face further into Root’s mound, barely being able to breathe but that is the last thing on her mind. She slips her tongue into Root’s scorching center, inner walls clamping down on her muscle as she pumps between Root’s arousal.

 

Root is absolutely drowning in Shaw’s expert tongue as she feels her orgasm rapidly approaching as Shaw hands begin to need and grope her ass, pulling her closer making her clit brush her nose.

 

Shaw sucks at Root’s liquids enjoying pulling noises from the girl above her but as Root gets wetter, Shaw too can feel her own arousal making itself known in her lower stomach.

 

She starts to devour Root then, nipping, sucking and licking harder. She moves on her hands to Root front and takes her thumb to run rapid circles over Root’s clit while still being tongue deep inside of her. And with the lightest graze of Shaw’s nail Root finds herself tumbling over the edge, biting on her own lip to keep from howling and pulling Shaw closer as her orgasm washes over her.

 

Shaw can’t help the groan that escapes herself as she feels a rush of hot liquid deposited on her tongue from Root’s release, pulling her closer to lap at her with her tongue.

 

Root is breathing heavily and Shaw doesn’t give her a chance to recover as she pulls her tongue from Root’s center only to attach it with lips at the other girl’s clit. She sucks hard feeling the pulsing bud under her tongue causing Root to cleave into her with a gasp as a second orgasm overtakes her body.

 

Shaw pulls back to lave her tongue at Root’s creamy folds then kisses her hip bones and the soft of her stomach where her top has ridden up before climbing to her feet and sucking at Root’s neck. She holds onto Root’s hips keeping the taller girl pressed against the tree as she recovers, with her head tucked into Shaw’s shoulder.

 

\------------------

 

Shaw hands circle her waist “You good?”

 

Root can hear the smug undertone in Shaw’s voice and turns her head to nip at Shaw’s soft spot hearing the shorter girl inhale a sharp breath before pressing a soft kiss to the same spot “Now I am”

 

Shaw shakes her head but kisses her all the same letting the other wolf taste herself on her tongue.

 

They clean themselves up and Shaw pops a piece of gum in her mouth that Root has given to her after a huff and a puff of course and they easily slip back into the group unnoticed.

 

The night carries on with playful wolves and more baked treats. Root is in the middle of getting a brownie when a familiar scent carries across her nose. She discretely sniffs the air and realizes that is definitely a scent she knows. Her body goes rigid and her sense heighten tuning out everyone and singularly focusing on a certain rustle she can hear. It may just be the wind but she’s not taking any chances, not with this person.

 

She picks up one of the sharper knives on the table slowly so focused on the scent of another she didn’t notice her Aunt Jean calling out to her. “Samantha!” Root quickly looks up to see just about everyone looking at her. Her aunt’s eyes are glowing a bright red so she assumes her is too, and look is down to see her claws out and one hand deadly gripping into the table. “Huh?”

 

Jean sighs and moves closer to her niece “I asked if you were okay” everyone seems to be on edge as if expecting a threat and Root tries to take a calming breath only for it to do the opposite. She now knows the direct source of whom that scent is from and exactly where they are, with the knife she had been twirling in her hand, at the speed of light she spins on her heels gliding the knife through the air so that in lands in a tree not far from them.

 

For a moment there is nothing but silence, however a second later there is a yelp and the crashing of branches as someone tumbles through the tree and lands hard on the ground. And Root is right there to collect him. She grabs him by the throat digging her claws beneath soft flesh as she holds him up off his feet and by his neck against the tree trunk. She moves her other hand to the knife embedded in the spot between where his neck and shoulder meet, putting pressure on the wound “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you right now” she growls menacingly.

 

“Because you won’t” he grunts out moves a hand to hers around his neck.

 

“And why not?” her patience dwindling down to nothing.

 

“Because I know who murdered your mother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit just hit the fan :P. See you guys on Sunday :).


	8. Ruh Roh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late again guys, enjoy :).

_***_

 

_“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you right now” she growls menacingly._

 

_“Because you won’t” he grunts out moves a hand to hers around his neck._

 

_“And why not?” her patience dwindling down to nothing._

 

_“Because I know who murdered your mother”_

 

_***_

 

Root eyes widen momentarily before her face is set as stone again and she snarls “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Your mother, I know who killed her” the man takes in short breaths.

 

“My mother died of natural cau-”

 

“Bullshit! And you and I both know it” he protests.

 

“Enough!” Jean storms to her niece’s side baring her teeth at the intruder “What the hell do you want?”

 

“I came to warn you” he swallows tightly.

 

“Warn us about what?” Jean steps in making it known that it is not only Root he is messing with.

 

The man doesn’t respond only stare with deadly eyes causing Root to tighten her grip “I don’t have time for games Hero”

 

His hand shoots up to grip Root’s wrist “They’re planning on doing the same thing to you as they did to your mother”

 

“Like I said no one did anything to my mother she died of natural causes”

 

“And more bullshit. Who are trying to convince here, me or yourself?” his condescending tone only aggregates her more.

 

“Hero” Root growls warningly. “You knew something wasn’t right, you knew, so don’t lie Sam” he starts to remind her. “All those days you skipped school because you weren’t feeling well and all the counselor’s appointments you never made.”

 

“Watch your mouth Hero, of the accusations you accuse my niece of, or I will rip out your tongue” Jean tries to defend her niece in the most civil way.

 

“Oh, it’s no accusation” looking up briefly at a satchel hanging loosely from a branch above their heads “In that bag holds all of Sam’s research”

 

Jean looks to her niece confused but Root only focuses on trying her best not to kill this moron.

 

“Oh you didn’t know, wow. Really Samantha you wouldn’t even tell your own aunt. Well them let me-” he suddenly stops talking as Root tightens her claws around his neck shortening his air supply and there is a sickening snap as she finally lets go and he falls limply to the ground.

 

“Samantha”

 

“Don’t worry he’s not dead _... yet_ ”

 

Shaw is the next one to Root’s side “What the hell was all of that about? And who the hell is he” nudging the unconscious man with her foot.

 

“No one you need to worry about” Root says distractedly.

 

Shaw growls in frustration “Root” but before she gets a chance to answer just about everyone else comes to the scene, with Hersh stepping protectively in front of his wife and nice, bending down to search the man’s body.

 

Gen breaks through the crowd and notices the Hero’s satchel still in the tree and with ease retrieves form the branch. Jean takes it quickly and moves to clear a section on the table where they had been feasting. Within the bag is numerous manila envelopes and clear portfolios. All gather except Root who stares at Hero’s body like she could kill him with her thoughts alone. Jean empties the contents onto the table and out poor numerous ID’s and documents as well as photographs.

 

She quickly sifts through the content until she stops with one specific paper in hand with a photo attached. She turns abruptly to see Root already staring at her with dark and angered eyes but that deters her none “What the hell is this Sam?” she seethes throwing the papers to Root’s feet which she does not so much as acknowledge. “You got arrested for murder?!”

 

“I didn’t murder anyone” Root's reply is surprisingly calm.

 

“It says right there that you killed a man with photographic evidence!” her aunt shouts.

 

“I did not kill him” her tone is harder this time but still calm.

 

Jean scoffs “Oh I’m sorry do you know another Samantha Groves from Bishop Texas?”

 

Root says nothing, her silence speaking loud volumes, but of what?

 

Jean walks to her niece and drops to her knees with tear filled eyes taking smaller hands into her own “Please Sam just tell me what’s going on”

 

Root’s throat is tight and she is finding it harder to breathe, a swell of emotions invading her body, “I don’t know” and it’s a whisper, her aunt realizes it’s a confession.

 

A frown tugs a Jean’s brow but she stands to pull Root into her “I’m sorry, I know you’d never kill someone” Jean knew her niece and knew that Root was not capable of killing a man in cold blood like they said. And despite Root not telling her about her suspicions earlier, she believed her now when she said she didn’t kill anyone. One silent tear quickly escaped Root’s eye and she briskly wiped it away and nodded.

 

Zoe immediately approaches her friend “Root you okay?”

 

“Oh no, she sounds very far from being okay” Shaw's body goes rigid for the second time that night and she snarls moving directly to Root’s side.

 

“Martine I thought I told you stay away” “Hello Shaw, mhm, I do not recall. However I came to introduce my brother” Martine gestures to a boy standing next to her, a little taller chestnut hair and brown eyes.

 

“Hello there, my name is Jeremy Lambert” he introduces himself.

 

And Zoe often speaking before she thinks can’t help as the words roll off her tongue “My God, there’s two of them?” her tone full of distaste and her face screwed beyond deliverance. Joss elbows hers her harshly in the ribs “Oh, uh, I mean nice to meet you” she corrects herself.

 

“Is it?” he asks condescendingly.

 

“I sure hope so ‘cause your sister over there is a bitch” once again Zoe’s mouth is unfiltered as she points to Martine.

 

Martine's blood instantly boils and she takes a threatening step to Zoe her eyes glowing red.

 

Root wastes no time matching her step and comes face to face with the blonde having to look down just a bit at her. She bares her canines and claws “You will not touch her”.

 

Martine can hear the venom in Root’s voice as she doesn’t take another step forward yet she doesn’t take one back either until Shaw moves up to her and shoves her in her chest “Leave Martine and don’t let me catch you around here anymore. In case the message wasn’t clear the first time you are un-welcomed here.” Martine growls trying to advance on Shaw, but she is stopped as Jeremy takes a hold of her “Forget it love, she’s not worth the trouble” but his words go in one ear and fly out through the next without ever reaching Martine’s brain as she tries to break form his hold and get at Shaw.

 

Only when a loud growl is produced from somewhere behind the two other wolves does Shaw look up and see the man who claims to be Martine’s father Greer. “Is there a problem here?” stepping to the side of his children but eyes honed in on Sameen.

 

Selene knowing the man, does not perceive this action as a threat to her daughter none the less she steps to his face “No there isn’t Martine and Lambert here were just leaving”.

 

The said children have their heads bowed and dares not to look Greer or Selene in the eye, instinctively knowing the are superiors and none to be messed with.

 

Greer straightens his stance with his hands behind his back “Very well then, come on children and see you on Monday Selene” taking both kids by their shoulders and steering them away from the other pack.

 

“Isn’t that your boss Aunt Selene?” Joss inquires from somewhere behind her, some of the tension already slipping away now that the evil twins are gone.

 

“Something like that” still watching as they slip further into the park.

 

“Well what are we going to do about him?” John points to the still unconscious man, halfway slumped against the tree.

 

“I imagine Mr. Reese that when he wakes up Ms. Groves would like to speak with him” Harold turns to his pack mate.

 

Root visibly flinches at the name used to address her and Shaw doesn’t know what to do so she does nothing.

 

“Well for now I got a real nice set of ropes in my trunk I’m going to tie him up with” Hersh supplies moving to the man and throwing him over the shoulder as if he was a jacket. “Come on girls, help me get this rope” he calls to Gen and Emily. The girls along with John go off to help him and Harold limps after them.

 

Damian is still sleeping in his tent where he disappeared to earlier in the night. Now left standing is Root, Shaw, Selene, Jean, Carter and Zoe.

 

“Alright well clearly we aren’t going to get anything more out of Hero for the night, so why don’t you just rest up and we’ll talk about this in the morning.” Jean looks to Root who just nods, gazing into the distance. She sighs and kisses her niece’s head before she turns to leave beckoning Zoe to follow her and she does but not too far. After a minute Joss and Selene moves back as well to give the girls some privacy.

 

“Root-” Shaw starts but the taller girl cuts her off.

 

“Don’t” she snarls sharply. After the events of tonight there were too many thoughts racing through her mind and too many emotions filling her body and she didn’t want any of them. And she was pissed the fuck off, so then anger it was. “What is it with you and always trying to protect me?” she turns to Shaw “I can take care of my damn self Sameen”

 

Shaw looks a bit taken aback but Root’s angry state only rubs off on her “What the hell-?”

 

“Don’t start Shaw, I’m not in the mood” turning to leave.

 

Shaw looks after the taller girl before attempting to follow her “Root, wait”

 

She whips around her eyes glowing and jaw set “Just leave me the fuck alone Sameen” and it vicious the way she is treating Shaw, as if Shaw is the one who hurt her, or means her harm. Root growls when she shifts unexpectedly, bones realigning themselves and takes off in a quick run beyond the bush and trees to where Shaw can no longer hear or see her.

 

“Just give her some time hunny” Selene all of a sudden appears next to her daughters running a comforting hand across her shoulders. Shaw says nothing and turns on her heel making her way to her cliff. She just needs to be away from everyone right now and take a moment to breathe. Her mom knows this and doesn’t try to follow.

 

Root isn’t sure how long she’s been running or how far she’s made it, all she knows is that the dirt feel good beneath her paws and the whipping night air feels cool and relieving against her overheated skin. She trots to the lake to take a much needed drink looking at her reflection momentarily before the water ripples with her movements. She perches at the edge just looking at nothing in particular and trying to inhale deep calming breaths.

 

The water though cold seems very inviting and after a second’s deliberation she eases in, paddling around near the shore. She doesn’t stay long, fearing what might be beneath the surface. She shakes herself off and just lies at the edge for a while admiring the view. It is actually a beautiful park, and she was always once to appreciate scenery. She is broken from her reverie when she hears a branch snap nearby.

 

She quickly scrambles to her feet and snarl. A moment later Zoe’s wolf emerge from within the trees. Anyone else would know better to leave Root alone and not go anywhere near her until she was ready to calm down again. But Zoe isn’t anybody, she is Zoe, Root’s best friend and while most would have kept a safe distance Zoe marches right up to her and rubs herself against Root and up under her chin. Root purrs so Zoe repeats the movement stopping momentarily to lick at her face. It only reminds Root of earlier that evening when Shaw had been the one licking her face and seems excited to see Root.

 

Now Root could feel the guilt consuming her from all corners of her body, she had been an ass to everyone but especially Shaw and she was only trying to help Root. That’s all she had been doing these past days.

 

Root whines and Zoe knows its an apology so she licks Root’s face once more. Zoe stops to sniff the air, peering around and Root wonders what the hell she could be doing cause the only time a wolf is on alert if for hunters. And now it all makes sense, she had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn’t been worried about hunters. This prompts her to leave pushing Zoe in front so she could lead the way.

 

They make it back to the site and no one is out. They all seem to be in their tents asleep or at least trying to be. But the one person she is looking for is no where in sight. Zoe nudges her and jerks her head in the general direction of the cliff though it is hidden form sight. Root in turn licks Zoe’s face this time and then makes her way to the stony bridge and up the cliff.

 

When she reaches the top she stops and the edge and makes a little noise so her presence is known. Shaw doesn’t acknowledge her but she doesn’t chase her off either, so Root takes this as permission to approach. She walks around to Shaw’s face but the shorter girl has her eyes closed though she is not asleep.

 

Root sits patiently waiting for Shaw to acknowledge her and it doesn’t take long. She opens her eyes to look at Root. Root is up on her paws in a second moving her nose right next to Shaw’s and whimpering an apology. Shaw stays silent a moment until she huffs her forgiveness.

 

Root happily laps at Shaw’s face and muzzle, showering her in doggy kisses. Shaw eventually kisses her back and Root lays down to curl up in Shaw’s side, resting her head atop Shaw’s.

 

They lay silent for a while until Root groans in agony, her shift making her heat more present. Shaw is already up on her feet nudging Root down the cliff. Shaw leads they way to the furthest cabin which is actually quite far away and they slip in the door.

 

Shaw spends all night reminding Root exactly the reason why she’s here, leaving Root pleasantly sore and dead to the world the next morning.


	9. Breather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I swear I'm gonna get this fic back on schedule but for now just enjoy some fluff between these two gals and a little bonding between Root and Shaw's mom. 
> 
> Sunday's chapter the action is back on track :). Enjoy.

 

 

Root squints as she lazily opens her eyes against the bright morning sun, she goes to move but there is a solid weight on top of her. Peering down she is greeted with dark brown tousled locks. She smiles as she moves one hand from Shaw’s backside to run through her hair, the events of last night coming back to her leaving her with a deep blush. Remembering the amount of times Shaw had taken her throughout the night and early hours of the morning.

 

Her body felt sore, and stung in some places but in the best way possible. She dragged her fingers from Shaw’s hair to pad at the soft spot behind her ear. Shaw slept like a dead person face not twitching, chest barely moving with little breaths but she did let out an involuntarily purr form where her head was resting on Root’s chest right under her chin and her hands cupping Root’s breasts. They weren’t that big but neither were Shaw’s hands and they were really soft.

 

Shaw still wasn’t budging even as Root raked her nails down her back, she’s not exactly sure why she wants to wake Shaw up, _okay well that’s a lie, she’s a sap and wants to hear her voice_ but it proves to be rather difficult. Resulting in one final option she takes Shaw’s head from under her chin and that definitely wakes her up.

 

Shaw wakes with half lidded eyes and there is just the slightest slobber of drool on the side of her mouth, with wild hair and a sleepy face _and she just looks downright cute_. But as she notices that Root woke her up for no other reason than to stare at her with bright eyes she lets out a little growl and tries to glare at Root.

 

Root didn’t realize Shaw was this grumpy in the morning none the less she wipes her drool away “Hi sweetie”

 

Shaw continues to glare ineffectively at the other girl though she must admit Root sure as hell looked good on her morning after but that thought aside “Root, what the hell are you doing up so early?”

 

She shrugs “Wanted to see your beautiful face”

 

Shaw makes a face “Ew”

 

Root grins “You’re so cute in the morning” running a hand through Shaw’s hair again.

 

Shaw’s eyes widen momentarily, _did she just call me cute?!_ “Take that back”

 

“Nope”

 

Shaw drops her head back to Root’s chest and nips her defiantly and Root can’t help but laugh and then stare.

 

Shaw isn’t too happy about her pillow moving and she can feel Root’s eyes on her “Stop staring at me, its weird and it’s creeping me out”

 

“But I can’t help it” she tilts her head to kiss Shaw’s.

 

Shaw lifts her head “Because you’re crazy”

 

“Crazy about you” Root smiles softly.

 

Shaw groans “Ew, okay, now you’re just being gross”

 

“I’m the one being gross?” Root quirks a brow and Shaw nods “You’re one who literally has drool and saliva all over me”

 

“You weren’t complaining about where my saliva was last night” Shaw smirks seeing Root turn a shade of red, remembering how she had tasted every inch of Root’s skin, from her mouth to her breasts and between her thighs. She kisses the taller girl’s chest before crawling up her body so she can tuck her head neatly into the juncture of Root’s neck and shoulder. Though Root isn’t complaining, it just gives her more of Shaw’s ass to rub. In their somewhat little time of knowing each other Root had taken possession of Shaw’s butt and Shaw of Root’s breasts. They were good that way.

 

“Alright go back to sleep Ms. Grumpy” Root starts to caress Shaw from her hair all the way back down to the meeting of her thighs. And surprisingly she does and fairly quickly too. It’s about an hour later that Root rises again, she didn’t realize she fell asleep and Shaw is still in her arms, but she really has to pee. She tries to wiggle out of Shaw’s embrace but it only makes the shorter wolf hold her tighter. _Sameen is very possessive_.

 

Root finally manages to wriggle out of bed of course leaving a very grumpy and unhappy Shaw but she quickly falls back asleep, her body needing the rest after last night’s activities. Root stifles a groan as she feels her muscles protesting and the main soreness between her legs, though she is already aroused and could jump Shaw right now in bed but that wouldn’t be fair, if Root was exhausted Shaw would be even more, because it wasn’t her heat.

 

More memories from last night came flooding through Root’s mind, from when they first entered the cabin and quickly shifted back into human form and Shaw took her against the wall twice before stumbling to the little wooden table for another round, (which the table was now broken). From there to the floor, when the table collapsed and going another round on the floor before Shaw pressed her up against the edge of the bed, taking her there again and then finally reaching on top of the bed.Having to take a break from her knot to use both her mouth and fingers on Root throughout the night, until she fell asleep and Shaw tumbled right after.

 

The thoughts sent Root another wave of arousal but her body needed a break and so did Shaw’s, thank god for suppressors. She took one of the injection ones because they work much faster and last longer, though Root didn’t know how long it would. She was in the third day of her heat and this was normally the peak time of the endurance, where one is most aroused. Thankfully the injection did work fast and in a few seconds Root could feel immediate relief.

 

She quickly put on some body spray and threw on some sweats and made her way outside back to the main part of the pack. She wasn’t worried about her scent because it was a long walk, even in wolf form. By the time she got there all the wind would have carried her scent away.

 

She could see their un-welcomed guests tied to a tree outside of her aunt’s and uncle’s tent, still knocked out. He would be for at least another few hours so she wasn’t worried and neither was Shaw’s mom flitting around a grill. Selene seemed to be the only one up and cooking breakfast on the grill and Root could see a gas stove. This park was really neat.

 

“Morning hunny” Selene beckons for Root and giving her a quick hug “And how are you feeling this morning?”

 

Root smiles as she accepts piece of finished bacon offered to her “Sore but a bit better”

 

Selene snorts “And how’s Sam?”

 

“Sleeping”

 

Selene nods knowingly “I bet, well I already told her she can have a couple days off from school to, you know” gesturing at Root “help you” she finishes with a smile.

 

Root cheeks turn pink but she laughs “Yeah, uh, thank you”

 

Selene nods “But this is odd to say the least, heat in summer, ouch”

 

“Yeah, hasn’t been easy and it’s just all very weird it’s never happened before” Root eats the first piece of bacon before she is offered another, moaning at the taste.

 

Selene grins “Probably the climate change, difference of a new home and all that and stress can cause it to come early too” flipping some more sausages on the grill.

 

“That’s what Maddy said” Root agrees Selene nods

 

“Of course, who do you think taught her?” enjoying the little look of surprise on Root’s face.

 

“Wait you’re a doctor?!” Root unable to keep the shock from her voice.

 

“I am, among other things” the older woman smirks.

 

“Huh, Shaw never told me that” she says thoughtfully.

 

The other woman smiles “Well to be honest, I didn’t think you girls talked at all” shooting Root a little wink.

 

Root jaw drops while Selene laughs “Stop gawking and help me finish breakfast”

 

Root shakes her head but does as she’s told.

 

***

 

Root makes it back to the cabin with a plastic bag full of food and the other full of drinks. She rests them down on the floor, _cause they broke the only table they had_ , before stripping and crawling back into bed next to Shaw. Shaw immediately sensing warmth near her, subconsciously rolls into Root who’s already waiting for her with open arms, though she does still seem to be sleeping.

 

Root looks at the clock and is surprised to see that she was gone well over an hour, getting caught up in conversations with Ms.Selene, she really did like the woman. Her suppressor hasn’t worn off yet so she decides to watch TV with the volume on low until Shaw decides she wants to wake up. Which happens to be an hour later nipping at Root’s neck. _This girl really likes to leave her mark_.

 

She can see a lot of the bites and scratches she left on Shaw have already healed only the deeper welts or bruises remain, Root imagines the same for herself. Shaw bites a specifically sensitive tendon in her neck making Root groan while Shaw smirks because _the little shit_ she knows.

 

The taller girl opens her mouth but before she can say anything Shaw is already shoving her tongue inside and claiming Root’s lips.

 

“Morning again sleepy head” Root tucks some of Shaw’s hair behind her ear.

 

“And who’s fault is that?” Shaw mumbles back.

 

“Mine” Root bashfully says before kissing Shaw again “But I did bring you breakfast, courtesy of your mom” wiggling her brows and enjoying the way Shaw perks up at the thought of food.

 

Shaw takes a deep breath, inhaling all the wonderful aroma she can make out as bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes amongst others. She quickly rolls off of Root and flops onto her stomach pointing demandingly at the bag on the floor.

 

Root scoffs but adheres to her silent request “You are such a brat” she whispers more to herself disbelievingly, swatting Shaw on the ass as she rounds the bed. Shaw just grins but doesn’t say anything, appreciating the sight of Root all naked and bent over. She catches Shaw staring and throws back a wink of her own.

 

Root props herself up on the headboard taking out the bottles of waters and juices she took from a cooler they had. They both took much needed gulps before digging into their food. Though Shaw decides she wants to be fed.

 

“Okay now you’re just acting like a spoiled pup” Root chastises.

 

“But my arms are tired, because of _you_ , because of last night and early this morning, once again because of _you_ ” Shaw pouts resting her head on Root’s thigh with her doe eyes.

 

Root rolls her eyes but caves and ends up feeding Shaw anyways, _which is also cute because she’s leaving crumbs all over the bed_.

 

When they finish it’s Root’s turn to get some more rest cuddling into Shaw as they watch Tom and Jerry. It doesn’t take Root long to fall asleep after the good meal she’s just had and Shaw’s warmth embracing all of her.

 

They try to save up the little energy they do have because they’re sure as hell gonna need it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also how awesome was that premiere?! Can't wait for Monday :D!


	10. Ruh Roh Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/4 of this chapter is smut, starts from beginning and ends at the horizontal line.  
> Explicit smut.
> 
> Enjoy :)! Didn't proofread this chapter sorry for any errors.

 

 

Shaw lays in bed absently watching TV when she hears a tiny noise. Peering down at Root’s face she can easily see the discomfort there, an easy sign that her suppressor has worn off though it did last a while. Root squirms again and then shifts more to Shaw, only then does Shaw realize how hot the other girl is.

 

Root drapes her thigh over Shaw’s and Shaw has to choke back a cry at the absolute molten hot liquid between Root’s legs. She moves to pull the other girl fully on top of her before softly nipping at her skin.

 

The taller girl subconsciously tries to grind down into Shaw causing Shaw to feel aroused herself. She shifts Root again aligning their mounds as she bucks her hips up into Root’s and grinds against her.

 

Root’s eyes shoot open as she bites Shaw’s shoulder when she feels the friction, instantly snapping into action and rocking against the shorter girl. Shaw moves her hand to around Root’s ass and into her opening quickly plunging two fingers into her without warning.

 

Root lets out a little muffled cry of pleasure, increasing her pace against both their clits and using one her hands to urge Shaw’s deeper. Shaw adds a third finger and speeds up the pace all while continue to buck into Root. The sensations are overwhelming for her much less Root. Her free hand sneaks up to palm on of Root’s breast which is kind of hard with the other girl’s position but she manages.

 

Root can’t help the little moans and sighs rippling from her throat, not the way Shaw just knows how to fuck her and where all her weak spot are. Not the way her fingers repeatedly hit her g-spot and just the right way to suck that sensitive spot in her neck. With one last thrust Shaw has Root coming in no time, falling apart in her arms and collapsing against her chest gasping for air like a fish out of water.

 

At this point Shaw shoves her own hand between her legs putting pressure on the pressure point right behind her clit, almost at her pubic bone for her knot to grow. Her shaft protrudes itself and she rubs her length along Root’s abundance of come and her shaft quickly enlarges, reacting to Root’s wetness.

 

She rubs her hand along Root’s lower back silently asking for permission. Root eagerly nods and is already aligning Shaw shaft against her entrance before sitting up and easily gliding down taking Shaw with little resistance.

 

This time Shaw doesn’t hold back her growl and she claws at Root’s hips, feeling the still fluttering walls envelop her swollen clit. Root gasps as she feels herself stretching to accompany Shaw’s length, and though she is still sore from last night, she eagerly rocks against Shaw seeking her next orgasm.

 

Sameen hands drift to Root’s ass urging her on feeling her own climax rapidly approaching as her knot begins to expand. Root groans and shifts a bit to welcome Shaw’s intrusion, feeling the knot grow, much to her relief. She rocks harder then as she feels a set of claws digging into her ass and another set raking over her chest and nipples.

 

Shaw sits up to get in at a deeper angle but Root growls and pushes her forcefully back down, or tries to. _Its weird when normally you’re the dominant one in bed but then you’re having sex with someone equally as dominant._

 

Shaw growls in defiance and pushes Root onto her back, plunging into her while Root scrambles at her back. But before she can properly fight back her orgasm is tearing through her body like a fricken tornado and Shaw’s hard knot presses firmly against her g-spot and Shaw bites at her breastbone.

 

The air is stolen from Root’s lungs as she tries to recover but all she can see is stars especially when Shaw only increases her pace and suddenly cleaves into Root, letting her release flow deep within the girl’s body. _Boy is she glad Root is on birth control, because using doggy condoms totally does not give a wolf this kind of satisfaction_. Shaw rocks hard against her trying to ride out both their orgasms, with Root’s clamping walls and her flowing arousal and her own pulsing knot still sputtering within Root.

 

Shaw can’t tell if she’s still squirting or not, not with the way the have excessive release dripping down both their thighs in mixed fluids. But her body is too limp to try and stay upright anymore and she heavily drops herself on Root, who barely budges, as if Shaw’s weight is nothing but a feather.

 

As Root’s thoughts finally start to piece back together she realizes that no one has ever challenged her like that before, well not in bed. But Shaw is the first alpha she has been with, every other wolf was an omega or beta and they rarely dare to defy an alpha, so it was always Root’s way. She would always instantly take on the role of the dominant partner but with Shaw its different, she wonders if Shaw is having these thoughts as well.

 

And the answer is no, well not right now and ways because her brain is still an incoherent pile of mush. She swears she never had an orgasm as intense as she had these past few days with Root than anyone else.

 

Root takes this opportunity to use her extra body strength and quickly roll Shaw onto her back. There is a hiss and a sting of claws but they die down after a second. Seeing how Shaw will react she experimentally tries to pin Shaw’s wrists to the bed.

 

For a while Shaw does nothing but lay there limply. Root adds more pressure and instantly the animalistic being within Shaw kicks in and she pushes back on Root’s hold, though not forcefully because she knows Root isn’t a real threat. She holds tighter and presses her thighs against Shaw’s forcefully as well.

 

It takes Shaw all but a second to figure out what Root’s doing before she swiftly pushes Root onto her back within the sheets. All this movement is kind of gross with the puddle that has formed from their fluids but neither seems to mind right now. Shaw’s grinning wolfishly down at Root and Root is biting her lip because its the hottest damn thing ever. Now it will be a fun fight to see who tops when. She eagerly reaches up to capture Shaw’s lips with her’s, having not gotten the chance before.

 

They make out for what must be hours because by the time their done Shaw’s knot has fully receded to the normal size of the bud, their soaked through comforter is somewhat dry and there is a knock at the door.

 

Shaw has to restrain herself from releasing a warning growl, knowing that it is not a stranger but when it comes to wolves and their heat or whatever business they prefer to not be disturbed so she can’t help the hostile tone that escapes when she snarls a “What?!”

 

“Don’t ‘ _What?_ ’ me Sameen, Zoe has to tell Root something” Joss shouts from the other end of the door.

 

“Actually all I was going to say was that your guest was up Root and he’s asking for you” Zoe cuts in.

 

“Alright we’ll be out soon, give us five minutes” Root acknowledges looking at Shaw apologetically.

 

Shaw hears Joss mutter a “Yeah right” before the girls leave.

 

“Do we have to?” Shaw nuzzles into Root’s breasts laving at the welted skin like an ice cream cone.

 

Root hisses as she arches into Shaw’s mouth “Yes we have to, because I rather get rid of this idiot now than having to stop this again later before we really get this party started” wiggling her eyebrows to Shaw suggestively.

 

“Fine” Shaw presses one last kiss to Root’s nipple before padding to the bathroom and turning on the shower “But when we come back here I get to fuck your brains out” sticking her head through the door frame.

 

Root follows suit stepping over empty bottles and foils along with splinters of wood from the broken table, she steps into the shower hissing again as the water hits her scarred skin “You mean _I_ get to fuck _your_ brains out”

 

Shaw huffs “Yeah we’ll see about that, but for _now_ he’s not going anywhere and five minutes is a lot of time” kissing along Root’s breastbone.

 

Root cocks her head slightly, smug grin taking over her face as her hands travel Shaw’s ass “Mhm, I concur” before jumping on Shaw almost making them both slip and pop their asses in this shower.

 

“You know if I break something I’m not giving you anymore orgasms today right?” Shaw glares at Root.

 

“Oh sweetie, even if you were dead you would find a way to resurrect yourself and fuck me, my orgasms are just that good” she moves her mouth to ghost across Shaw’s ear before tracing the shell with her tongue “ _No one_ _makes you come like I do_ ” its a whisper but also a promise, a fact.

 

Shaw just about goes weak in the knees when Root says that because its true and she’s right. She smirks and backs Root into the shower wall to show her just how _right_ she is.

 

\------------------

 

Root and Shaw finally make it to the main area where just about everyone is waiting for them with a mixture of looks. At least their both showered and Root’s taken another injection an has a spare in her back pocket just in case, thought she shouldn’t need it anytime soon.

 

“Ah Samantha, I was starting to think you’d left me all alone here” Hero talks, half hisses at the knife wound still in his shoulder that Maddy cleaned.

 

Root doesn’t answer, only picks up the same knife from the table before stooping to his eye level and pointing it lazily at him “With that wound in your neck, if I put this knife back there and turn it just a fraction of an inch you die. So you have thirty seconds to tell me what you know before I do just that” she snarls.

 

Hero gulps visibly before giving a curt nod “Your mom was an experiment to an international company but it has a branch in Bishop. They take Weres and try to modify them I guess but they were also looking for immunities”

 

“24 seconds” Root informs him.

 

“Your mom was one of the firsts and at first she was successful but then she wasn’t and then her results kept fluctuating. They thought because she had a higher blood count than the average wolf that she would make a good candidate.”

 

“17 seconds”

 

“When the experiment failed the company tried to cover it up to look as if her treatment just wasn’t working for her condition, which they caused in the first place, it wasn’t natural. They made her medical files seem as if she died of natural causes and her doctor was one of their own so they everything was covered up neatly or almost everything”

 

“9 seconds”

 

“You have the same high blood count as your mother so they’re looking for you to try again. She failed but they think they have improved their strategies so you will not”

 

“Name Hero” Root demands.

 

He shakes his head, sweat dripping down his neck “I don’t know the exact name of the person”

 

“Times up” Root removes the gauze that was neatly placed before raising the knife. Hero feels his heart just about thump out of his chest “No no, wait! Decima, the company’s name is Decima!” he shouts fretfully.

 

Root smiles cynically “See I knew you’d remember sooner or later” standing up and putting the knife back on the table.

 

Root turns to see Selene looking a paler shade than usual, Shaw takes notice too and moves to her side “Mom, what’s wrong?”

 

Selene inhales deeply “That’s the company I work for” she whispers softly before turning to look at Root with tear filled eyes “And I’m the one who killed your mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in every direction :P.


	11. Sieze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may definitely have typos, sorry.  
> Other than that Shaw comes back on Monday, who going to join the grave with me?

 

 

Root feels breath seize and her heart drop, Shaw isn’t far off as her throat tightens and stomach churns uncomfortably. “Mom, what the hell are you talking about?” Shaw’s voice almost a whisper.

 

Selene tries to choke back the tears as she looks from her daughter to Root “I’m so sorry, I had no idea”

 

Root takes in a deep calming breath feeling her aunt squeezing her shoulder reassuringly “What do you mean?”

 

Selene goes over all of the information in her head “Audriana Samarah Groves, thirty five years old, Bishop Texas, single mother -”

 

Jean steps to Selene trying to get her attention back “How do you know all of this?” her voice is not harsh but curious.

 

“Oh, so you’re the famous doctor Shaw” Hero chimes in from his spot still roped to the tree “Boy is your boss not happy with you”

 

“Shut up Hero” Root growls then looks to Selene moving so stand right in front of her “That doesn’t make sense I was with my mother every single day up until her last day and you were never there, I’ve never seen you before except when we met a few days ago”

 

Selene nods “I wasn’t there in Bishop but I’m the one who manufactured the serum that was distributed to your mother,” her voice cracks momentarily “But it wasn’t meant for her as soon as I found out what had happened I tried to send antidotes to the same address. When I brought the matter up with my boss, who is the only other person higher than me in our company, he told me not to worry about it, that the information was classifies and her would take care of it”

 

“Wait but I thought you were a doctor? Like the one who works in a hospital? And if it wasn’t for her who was the serum for? ” Root could not be more confused if she tried.

 

“I’m that doctor but I also deals with chemicals, drugs and other scientific elements, that’s why in the head of my department and every other department. Or at least I thought I was.” At seeing everyone’s confused looks she continues “I work for the company call Decima. At first glance to outsiders or humans we just look like a regular research center, when in actuality we are that but also a medical haven for all wolves. Our next task was to develop a serum and distribute to voluntary test subjects, with an antidote of course, we were trying to find immunities for wolves. Too many cases of hunters attacking our kind were brought to our attention, too many of us were dying”

 

Root nods slowly taking all of this information is and Shaw just keeps her eyes trained on Root as Selene continues “The dose that reached your mother was out of our first batch. It was meant for a criminal who would have been on death row within a week so to the authorities it didn’t really matter if her died a week later if the experiment failed. And no one would feel sorry for him because he has covered everything from murder to rape to smuggling, every illegal activity there is.”

 

“So how did his serum end up at out doorstep?” Root inquires.

 

“Your mom was the woman of the council who was supposed to talk to him about everything legal. Find out if he had a family and wanted to leave anything for them or of that nature. Somehow a package meant for him ended up in her hands and she took it home with her. She automatically assumed it was from the doctor but it was not. I don’t know much details and that’s all I could get from the system, but I no longer think your mother receiving that package was by accident, not after all of this. I swear to God I’m going kill him” Selene snarls the last part leaving Root extra curious.

 

“Who?”

 

Selene growls “Greer”

 

Root quirks a brow “As in Martine’s father?”

 

Selene nods “He’s my boss and the one that said your mother was classified information. They caught me digging and I would have continued if he hadn’t threatened to fire me and take away all the benefits that Sameen now get, as do I. I needed to provide for myself and my daughter” Selene looks to Shaw who has her jaw clenched and fists in a ball then back to Root “I’m so sorry”

 

Root nods understandingly “It’s not your fault, you may have made the serum but you weren’t the one who injected her, you were unaware of the situation and you tried to fix it” One single tear escapes from Selene when Root speaks again, softly “I don’t blame you”

 

As if to prove her point Root hugs the other woman then pulls back her eyes gleaming “But he will pay for this” she turns to march where she saw Greer headed last before she is stopped by both her aunt and uncle.

 

Selene steps to her side “No don’t” Root turns to her eyes wide and accusing “You heard what Hero said, your mother’s accident was no accident and they want you as well, I will not make the same mistake twice.”

 

“But-”

 

“She’s right Sam, we will get him when the time is right and we can be sure you are safe” Hersh steps authoritatively in front of his niece.

 

Root sighs but lets it go “Fine, but listen, when my heat is done I want his head on a spear roasting over that grill as I watch his old wrinkly skin burn.”

 

Hersh looks to Jean and they both nod.

 

“Good luck with that, he might, no he will get to you first” Hero cuts in and Root has had just about enough of him.

Before she can step to him Damian knocks the man out cold, he shrugs “He was annoying the hell out of me, but don’t worry no one is putting their hand on any of you. First I’m going to take Hero here and make him really comfortable that is somewhere anything but, with the help of Hersh and when Greer least expects it we’ll strike”

 

Root liked the sound of that and honestly with her being in heat, it really wasn’t the best time to try and murder someone so she nods “Well at least that gives me sometime to sort some things out”

 

Shaw who has stayed mostly silent like all her other friends throughout the conversation turns to Root “What things?” watching as Root takes her phone out her back pocket.

 

“Well right now I’m booking the first flight back to Texas”

 

Shaw feels her throat tighten just a bit “Texas, why do you need to go back to Texas?”

 

“Just some people I need to speak to in Bishop, and some things I need to attend to” Root replies absently already looking at fights and their times.

 

“Well then I’ll come with” Root is a bit shocked by Shaw’s statement causing her to look at the other girl sweetly, a warm feeling rising in her chest.

 

“Sameen you just can’t hop a flight to Bishop you have school and this situation is becoming more dangerous by the day.” Selene informs her.

 

“But Root’s just hopping a flight to Bishop” Shaw argues.

 

“Yeah well Root’s situation is a little bit different hunny and I’m sure she won’t be going alone” Selene looks to Jean and Hersh.

 

“Oh she’s definitely not” Jeans assures her.

 

Shaw growls “Fine” and marches off, to her calming spot. Root looks on as Shaw walks off unsure of whether to follow her or not.

 

“She’s just upset because she thinks she can’t help” Selene whispers to Root “Go talk to her”

 

Root takes Selene’s advice giving everyone a grateful smile and thanks before going in search of Sameen. She finds her where she expected her to be, on her little cliff. Root climbs it with ease moving to sit right next to Shaw, not touching but close enough that the almost brush. “Sweetie-”

 

“But why do you get to go to Texas?” Shaw has a little pout on her face and Root thinks it’s the cutest thing.

 

She laughs lightly “Because I’m from there and I know where I’m going and what I’m going for, my mom deserved better and she deserves justice” the last part is serious and Shaw can tell. She’s not sure what she should do or how to comfort Root right now so she settles for licking her face.

 

Root scrunches her nose for a second before she quickly gives a head rub in return “Plus I need you to stay here” a little smile on her face again.

 

Shaw looks at her “Why?”

 

“Because who’s going to watch both our uncles and make sure they don’t kill Hero and/or Greer before I get back, plus I need you to watch Gen. She likes you”

 

Shaw furrows her brow “No she doesn’t, she called me gross”

 

Root smiles “No she called ‘us’ gross”

 

Shaw pauses a moment before she speaks again “Root what exactly is ‘us’?”

 

Root sighs “Honestly sweetie, I don’t know but I think that’s a discussion suited for a better day” she really didn’t want to deal with this right now on top of everything and Shaw seems to agree.

 

“Alright another time then” Root nods and presses a kiss to her temple “I’m going to take some snacks back to the cabin for later, come down when you’re ready”

 

Shaw nods and watches as Root leaves. She’s glad that Root wasn’t pushing her and as much as she enjoys the warmth of Root’s body she could really use some space right now. Not just from Root but from everyone and they had done a whole lot of touching to last a lifetime, well at least to Shaw.

 

But she will admit, it is nice to be pressed up against Root and just breathe her in letting her scent calm her wolf. Shaw had never really experienced that before except with her mom. She allowed Joss to cuddle her sometimes but it was different from Root and not in a bad way either just that they were.

 

Shaw was grateful she had a friend like Joss because right now she wouldn’t know how to tell Root she needed some space without sounding harsh or hurtful, so she was glad Carter gave Root a basic guide to Sameen Shaw. Shaw will definitely get them both squirrels for being good wolves. Carter for being an awesome best friend, and Root for well, just being Root.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this chapter cleared things up a bit but more is on the way in the next installment. Hope you enjoyed :-)


	12. Heat Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this only took me a month and for that I apologize, there was a number of reasons that I won't bore you with.  
> However there is one thing I would just like to put out there, I know that I am not the best writer in this fandom by far and you may not like my writing style or just the fics I write and I get that, different strokes for different folks. But don't come and bash me on tumblr like some asshole, cause frankly I don't have time for it and secondly you saying shit to me will not make me quit any of my fics.  
> Anywhoooooo hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next once will certainly not take this long to come around. :)  
> Longest chap so far =]

 

 

Root was exhausted to say the least, fortunately though she will be able to catch some rest on the four hour flight she was currently on. She eases her seat back and tries to get comfortable being in the middle. Zoe has the window seat (after she basically had a breakdown when they told her she couldn’t go with Root) and her Aunt Jean has the aisle seat.

 

She’s the only one currently awake as the other two sleep and they hadn’t even been flying that long. Now able to use her phone she sends a series of pictures to Shaw, smiling to see what her reaction will be. They are all more or less pictures of them cuddling that Root always takes when Shaw’s distracted. After sending the pictures Root finds a more comfortable position for herself plugging in her earphones on low volume as she gets ready for some well deserved rest on her exhausted body, thinking back on the past few days she definitely needs it.

 

*A Few Days Earlier*

 

“Goddammit Root” Shaw pants after separating from said girl “Your heat is supposed to be finishing up not getting more intense”

 

“Well I can’t exactly control my heat Sameen. I mean sure there are suppressors but they only subside the effects not completely rid me of them and you know that” she growls a little more harshly than she intended to causing Shaw to peer over at her.

 

“Well don’t get mad at me” Shaw defends herself and then sighs, getting up to get an injection suppressor for Root to take.

 

Root sits up and quickly jabs the needle into her inner thigh, hissing momentarily before she can feel the calming effect spreading through her. “We need to take a shower we stink” Shaw can smell the aroma of sweat and sex easily in the air.

 

“And wash the sheets” Root agrees.

 

Shaw strips the bed before replacing the mattress with fresh sheets and throws the soiled ones in the washer in the back of the cabin. (These cabins really do come with everything). Shaw makes her way to the shower where she can see Root wincing a little as she walks and she’s suddenly curious “Root?”

 

“Yes sweetie?” Root glances to her briefly before putting the shower on cool but not too cold.

 

“What was.., what was your first time like?” Shaw asks hesitantly stepping in behind Root and holding onto her hips avoiding her from turning around. She’d rather not have to have this conversation face to face.

 

“My first time having sex you mean? Like ever?”

 

“Well your first time knotting or getting knotted?”

 

Root swallows thickly and doesn’t move to turn around either just letting the shower spray wash over her chest “Well my first time getting knotted was painful... I was young, an early starter and couldn’t really control myself. My neighbor next door was kind enough to help me out. And then my first time being the knotter was maybe a little over a year ago. That was fun too, but weird” she breathes labored breaths and Shaw’s hands roam her skin. “What about you?”

 

Shaw hands still for a moment before resuming their exploration like she doesn’t already have every inch and curve of Root’s body memorized. She clears her throat “Well I started exercising my heating practices almost two years ago, I did the knotting.” Shaw takes a breath not sure if she really wants to continue this conversation but its not that bad and talking to Root is always easy. Screw it “I’ve never been knotted before” she blurts out.

 

Root stops suddenly letting the bar of soap slips form her hands and glide across the shower at Shaw’s admission and tries to turn around but Shaw won’t let her keeping her in place “Ugh, don’t make a big deal out of it Root” Shaw growls half embarrassed.

 

“Wait so you’re like half a virgin?!” Root doesn’t mean to sound so shocked but she's just so... _Shocked_.

 

Shaw scowls “No dumbass. You know what never mind” suddenly feeling very uncomfortable she moves to step out of the shower but Root is faster “No Sameen, wait”

 

The shorter wolf pauses momentarily but doesn’t dare look at the other girl, though Root can see the red shades of embarrassment that stains Shaw’s face “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to be weird” Root apologizes. “But why?”

 

Shaw looks at her then and shrugs “Dunno, almost did once but didn’t work out and then I had only been with betas or omegas after that, so it was kinda a given. And then the other alphas didn’t want to ...” Shaw shifts her gaze to the floor of the shower then.

 

“I would” Root whispers encasing Shaw around the waist.

 

“What if I don’t want to?” Shaw shifts from one to foot to the other.

 

“Then you don’t want or have to” Root assures her. Root can feel some of the tension give away but Shaw’s body but there is still the general sense of unease and runs her hands soothingly along Shaw’s back.

 

“Yeah plus I like fucking you better anyway” Shaw presses a feather light kiss to Root’s collarbone before hiding her face in Root’s neck.

 

“As opposed to getting fucked?” Root smiles when Shaw hums “Oh you get fucked” Root reminds her.

 

“Shut up” Shaw half laughs, half growls as she shoves Root away.

 

*The Next Day*

 

“Root I wanna do the thing” Root looks up from where she’s running her hands through both Zoe’s and Gen’s fur, in the middle of giving them both belly rubs, _and no Shaw does not even feel not one ounce of jealousy at that, nope, not at all_.

 

“What thing sweetie?”

 

“Uhh you know what never mind, I’ll tell you later” Shaw mumbles quickly before turning on her heel and walking away.

 

Root wants to get up and chase after her, but because of her heat she’s been in mostly solitary confinement and thus barely spending time with her pack mates, so she stays a bit longer. Later that night though Root goes to find Shaw up on the cliff when most people have gone home, to their actual houses, having work and school. Its way closer than the park.

 

Shaw’s shifted into her wolf form just gazing out onto the lake below with the beautiful moonlight cascading over the slight ripples, its her favorite spot for a reason.

 

“Hi gorgeous” Root greets her. Shaw perks up instantly, once again her tail giving away her excitement, but she doesn’t move, until Root picks up her head to put in her lap and she pulls away. “Awe don’t be like that sweetie” Root teases her and Shaw playfully puts her head back on the ground.

 

Root pretends to get up then “Well, okay, guess I’ll just go back to Zoe and-” Shaw is up in an instant tugging her back down by her shorts causing them to show off the the beginning of her butt cheeks and Shaw doesn’t hesitate to nip at the bare skin.

 

“Ow!” Root yelps before falling back down finding herself on her back with Shaw hovering over her and a tiny little snarl on her face. _Shaw’s really just too cute_. The taller girl smiles then before moving to rub her hands through Shaw’s muzzle “I was only kidding sweetie” craning her neck up to kiss Shaw’s snout. Shaw huffs before settling herself on Root’s chest indulging in all the rubs and kisses, _apparently its her turn now_.

 

Its a literal good twenty minutes before Shaw finally gets off Root, not that the taller girl minds at all, she loves when Shaw’s being affectionate. Though to be honest she didn’t expect this much especially with the warning from Carter but its a nice surprise. She also notices how Shaw’s generally more affectionate in her wolf form and when they tend to just be by themselves. Shaw’s also a bit shy, but Root seems to be the only one who notices.

 

“So this thing you were talking about, is it the same thing we were discussing in the shower?” Root looks at Shaw.

 

Shaw nods as best she can. “Are you sure?” Root asks. Shaw nods again before making her way down the side steps before glancing back meaningfully at Root. Root catches on and traces behind her until they’re back at the cabin.

 

The rest of it is pretty easy going form there, as Root is quite the charmer. She's really sweet about the whole thing, leaving Shaw relaxed. Root’s already got her shaft inside of Shaw and can feel her knot growing but the thought never occurred to her whether Shaw wants to feel the knot growing inside of her or wait until is fully formed and then just plunge into her? So she asks and Shaw decides rather quickly “I want to feel it all the way through. It’ll hurt less since I’ll warm up to it while it stretches I guess” she shrugs looking rather unsure.

 

Root dips her head to kiss her lips “You know we don’t have to go through with this if you don’t want to” trailing open mouthed kisses down Shaw’s jaw.

 

“No, I want to” Shaw states finally and Root searches her face until she’s satisfied Shaw is comfortable and right on time because her knot is beginning to swell. Its a bit weird for her as well she’s only ever done this twice, but it feels completely natural with Sameen.

 

The rest is a series of “Oh Fuck”s and “Oh my gods!”s and Root whispering encouragements. Shaw is really fucking tight and Root can’t stop her own moans from spilling out, now she knows what Shaw means when she says it. Like no joke it feels like a vice.

 

Root pumps into her trying to control her movements of wanting to be gentle but the pure primal need of her wolf is hard to contain. Root kisses away some of Shaw’s louder screams until they both finally come, not in sync but not that far off.

 

Root rolls off of Shaw and pulls her on her side, she peppers kisses all over Shaw’s face and basically anywhere she can reach “You okay?” trying to catch her breath, Shaw nods.

 

Root smiles murmuring reassurances. Shaw nuzzles herself into Root’s chest curling up as best as she can feeling fatigue envelop her body and soreness creeping up on her. She groans in discomfort and Root tries her best to soothe her with gentle caresses and shushing noises, almost like a baby. Soon enough Shaw falls asleep and Root follows after she’s sure her girl is okay. _Her Girl?! Uhoh._

 

The day after that Shaw stirs with a grunt when Root tries to get out of bed while they’re watching TV, Shaw’s really enjoying this skipping a week of school thing.

 

“I’ll be right back” Root kisses her forehead only for Shaw to tighten her grip, she sighs a little smile before bending her head to kiss the spot right below Shaw’s navel and her pubic bone “How are you feeling?”

 

“Sore” the shorter wolf admits “but not that bad, certainly not as bad as it was this morning”

 

“Want a pain killer?”

 

“Sure why not. But you know what would really make me feel better?”

 

“Hm?” Root busies herself with getting Shaw the pill and some water, Shaw swallows it dry like she did the morning after pill earlier, having unprotected sex and all.

 

“A belly rub” Shaw points out with a smirk. And not one to deny Sameen Shaw anything _for the world will come to an end_ Root rolls her eyes but climbs into bed and does as Shaw wishes.

 

In the early hours of the morning Shaw is woken up from her sleep to a griping Root who’s thrashing about in the sheets “Dammit Root” Shaw grumbles, seriously she wants to have sex at four am?

 

But upon closer inspection Root is sweating profusely and looks like she’s about to cry Shaw wakes her instantly only for Root to cup her sex protectively “It hurts Sameen” and Shaw can hear the strain in her voice. Sameen then moves to see if sex is what Root needs but she’s shoved roughly away with a growled “No! It hurts really bad” Shaw quickly rolls over and grabs her phone to dial her mom, she picks up almost instantly seeing her daughter caller ID.

 

“Sameen what’s wrong?”

 

“Mom, I don’t know, it’s Root. She just keeps saying that its hurting and she's having a fever and sweating a lot and I don’t know what to do mom.” Shaw rambles off quickly.

 

“Alright calm down hunny, what’s hurting Root?”

 

“ _Her vagina mom_!” she just about shouts not being able to think of anything else. Root growls and glares at her sideways, _seriously_.

 

“Alright I’ll bring Maddie just hold on” Selene cuts the line. And true to her word they are there not long after with Jean, Zoe and Carter in tow. They all barge in the room and Shaw has managed to slip on some sweats with throwing and tank top on Root and covering her lower half with the sheets. All the adult women are instantly on the bed, Selene feeling around her skin.

 

“Alright girls I need you to go outside and Zoe, Carter remember what we talked about. They nod before going with Shaw outside and she doesn’t even care about their silent conversation right now she just wants Root to be okay.

 

“What’s wrong with her?” Jean asks but Selene is too busy grabbing a monster of a needle from Maddy to answer.

 

“Okay we’ll talk about this later but for right now I need you to hold your niece down. Got it?” Selene instructs.

 

Root doesn’t stop thrashing, but shes in too much pain to fight properly so Maddy and Jean do their best to keep her still. Selene pulls back the sheet and mutters a “Sorry hunny” before injecting Root right in to her private area, releasing the fluids within.

 

Root howls in agony and that’s all it takes for Shaw to try and break into the room again but she’s quickly intercepted by both Zoe and Carter trying to hold her down.

 

She growls and her eyes glow as she tries to fend them off without hurting them, so she can get to Root. They are no match for in the end and she breaks free of their hold barging into the room in time to see her mother pulling the needle out of Root, _that thing has to be like ten inches long_!.

 

Shaw growls as she stomps to the bed and every woman is wise enough to slip out of her way. Root’s still cupping her sex protectively and Shaw scoots in behind her puts her hand over Root between her thighs and pulls Root protectively and possessively into her.

 

Its only another couple of seconds before Root calms down completely and relaxes into Shaw’s hold. Shaw kisses her sweaty neck as her whimpers die down and she falls asleep rather quickly.

 

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief that Root’s painful howling has stopped.

 

“She’ll be okay, and her heat will end in a few hours. That was a painkiller, sedative and suppressant in one. I gave her the largest dose I could without there being any side affects” Selene informs everyone.

 

Shaw does not take her eyes off of Root so she can see the pain wrinkled lines in her face relax and only then does she a bit too.

 

Everyone bids them goodnight for now, leaving Shaw just holding Root tightly against herself.

 

Shaw doesn’t realize she has dosed off until Root wakes her up by tugging on her ear. She smiles a small smile “How are you feeling?” she asks hoarsely.

 

“Much better thanks to you” pressing a passionate kiss to Shaw’s lips.

 

They shower then and Root goes to Selene for a checkup. Root says she feels back to normal and she can feel that her heat is done thus still being able to catch her plane to Texas that afternoon.

 

Her flight is after school so everyone comes to see her, Jean and Zoe off, _but not before she drags Shaw into the restroom and drowns her in kisses of course_.

 

*Present Time*

 

Thinking back to the events of the last few days with all her heat drama and Hero just being a nuisance Root lets her aunt and her friend sleep before sending Shaw a text,

/Miss you already/ then taking her own chance at some sleep.

 

She’s sure as hell gonna need it for Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those who are still sticking with this fic, and if anyone wants to come and chat and say nice things on tumblr or just rants about the show you can find me at (nesi-world.tumblr.com)


	13. tEXas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll shitttt, I rise from the dead. You guys I apologize infinitely plus a million times over. And yes you are seeing right, this is a real update! So much has been going on these past few months and I am so sorry for just drooping off the grid like that. The good news is that I am back and here to stay! To anyone that still reads this fic thankyou for your support! I love you noodles! <3
> 
> PS. All mistakes are mine.

_Arriving in Texas_

 

As the flight came to an end Root was awoken by a light tap to her face. Her aunt stared at her adoringly “Don’t worry sweetie, we’ll get you some coffee and something to eat before we go to the hotel.” She nods sleepily before turning to Zoe and prodding a finger up her nose. Zoe wakes with a loud snort, scaring the crap out of herself before looking at Root with accusing eyes, when the latter does nothing but laugh. For good measure she flicks Root in the forehead “Asshole”.

 

They grab a quick bite at the airport before making their way to the hotel. Exhausted they all retire to bed and appropriately because its pretty late. Quickly peeking at her phone she smiles at Shaw’s response [You’d better]. She’s happy that Shaw reacted so well at the news that she missed her. Root opens her gallery to send a quick pic to Shaw, then passes out until morning. Halfway through the night though Zoe climbs into her bed, snuggles into her armpit, mumbling something about zombies. Root just passes right back out.

 

*

 

Root blinks against the bright sunlight that manages to slip through the curtains. Stretching she almost knocks Zoe’s breakfast out of her hand. “Hey, watch it sleepy head”

 

Root yawns “Sorry” then notices Zoe’s coffee. She sits up and pries it from the other girl’s hands and sighs as the warm liquid makes it way down her throat.

 

Jean then comes in with a plate of food of her own and one for Root “Morning”

 

“Morning Aunt Jean and thanks” she says accepting the breakfast eagerly.

 

“So Root, what are the plans for today?” Jean asks between bites.

 

Root sighs, back to the bullshit “Well I was thinking I’d go to the house and then give that doctor a visit and talk to some other people, while you two can go have fun”

 

Jean looks at Root pointedly “Honey, the whole reason we came with you is to help and support you” although she says it so sweet Root knows its more of a _your ass is not going anywhere without me type of deal_.

 

Root rolls her eyes, but agrees nonetheless “Fine” _there’s no arguing with this woman_.

 

“Yeah, plus you never know, we might have to kick some ass. Or more specifically I might” Zoe chimed in. There was no arguing in that, Zoe has a black belt in Brazilian jiu jitsu.

 

“Well now that this is all settled we should get ready for the day, I’m going to go shower” Jean gets up leaving the two girls alone.

 

“So..” Zoe starts.

 

“So?”

 

“What happened yesterday with you Root?”

 

The taller girl sighs “Honestly I don’t know. Ms. Selene said that she will let me know as soon as she does. She took some more blood to run some additional tests.”

 

Zoe nods “Well at least you’re all better now”,

 

Root hums nonchalantly.

 

“Shaw seemed… worried about you” the mischievous girl ventures.

 

Root blushes instantly “You were all worried” trying to brush off her friend

 

“Oh I can guarantee you not as much as her. She looked just about ready to fight her own mother to get to you. Also not to mention the fact that you were both naked… in that bed, performing certain activities” Zoe shifts closer poking the taller girl’s arm.

 

Root’s face is as read as a tomato and voice an octave higher “That’s what wolves do in heat Zoe, and God that was so embarrassing for her mother to see me like that” she breathes covering her face.

 

“Pfttt, she’s a doctor Root, I’m pretty sure she has seen a lot more in her day.” Zoe hands move to uncover Root’s face “Plus I’m sure she would do anything for her daughter’s girlfriend” the shorter girl teases waggling her eyebrows.

 

Root squawks “She is not my girlfriend!”

 

“Sure she isn’t, and I don’t have a crush on both John and Joss” Zoe rolls her eyes not realizing the bit of information she let slip accidentally.

 

Root eyes go wide “What!?”

 

“What?” Roots sporting a huge grin. Zoe escapes while she can fending Root off as they run in circles around the hotel room.

 

*

 

_Back in New York_

 

“Hey honey, are you hungry?”

 

“Is that even a real question mom?” Shaw glances up from her assignments to give her mother a questioning look.

 

Selene snorts “No I guess not”. Selene decided to let Shaw stay home from school today. She knew she would be tired from the past couple of days with Root’s heat, and the lack of sleep. Plus Sameen is a straight A student anyway. Selene whips up a few sandwiches for them, four each to be exact. Sameen got her appetite from her maman and Selene is damn well proud of it.

 

“Hey mom, so I never got to really ask what happened with Root. I was a bit tired and all” Shaw moans at the first bite of her sandwich.

 

“Yeah, I’ll bet” her mom smirks at her trying to hold in her laugh as her daughter glares at her with full cheeks. Selene shakes her head a sly smile still on her face “Well I’m going to run some more blood tests, but for now I would just assume that she had an abnormal heat”

 

Shaw snorts “No shit, she had a ten inch needle stuck into her vagina, I’d call that abnormal, and extreme. What was that about anyway?”

 

“Well I just like to be prepared is all, and the fact that her heat was early made me even more wary of something happening so I brought backup” her mom shrugs.

 

Shaw stops ravaging her second sandwich to nod and swallow “So.., she’s going to be okay right?”

 

Selene can instantly tell her daughter’s mood is changing and decides to make her not focus on the uncertain instead she pesters her playfully “Yes Sameen, your girlfriend will be just fine”

 

Halfway through her third sandwich Shaw chokes on what’s in her mouth causing her mother to howl with laughter, while she gasps for air. “She’s not my girlfriend!” and now its her turn to blush.

 

Selene rolls her eyes “Sure.” she looks at her two sandwiches left and almost two of Sam’s. Their eyes meet, both women smirk and shove the rest of their sandwiches in their mouths at once. Its a long standing tradition, last one to swallow has to do the dishes. It ends up being a tie, so they do them together.

 

Shaw is about to go for her nap before Joss comes home there is a knock at the door. She opens it to reveal a sharp looking Tomas, she smirks. “What can I do for you Koroa?”

 

He hands her a rose he held behind his back and kisses her cheek “What can’t I just stop by to see an old friend when she doesn’t show up to school for over a week?”

 

She blows a puff of air and closes the front door leaving them standing on the steps, giving him a knowing look. He rolls his eyes “Okay so maybe I heard about your new female friend and wanted to see if it was true like everybody else.” he shrugs.

 

Shaw nods, now this sounds more like it “She’s not here and yes it is true” she smiles at the mere shock that graces his face for a second before he plays it off and schools his features back to normal.

 

“Wow, so all it took was for me to be a female in heat, all the way from Texas. Oh and to be the coach’s niece, can’t forget that part, for you to go out with me” he laughs.

 

“I already gave you my answer Tomas” she sighs, but you had to admire his determination. His hand falls to her forearm tracing slightly “Well why don’t you rethink that answer. We were good together once before, there’s no reason we can’t be good again.” he leans in and kisses her cheek for the second time before he gets up and leave without looking back.

 

Shaw clenches her jaw as she looks at the rose, and her answer is still no. She’s only interested in one person right now and that person is Root. No matter the amount of hormones or the millions of ways he tries to woo her it won’t work. Root might not be her girlfriend but she’s pretty sure they have something in between them, and she’s pretty sure she needs to figure that out first before anything else.

 

*

 

_Bishop, Texas_

 

After chasing Zoe and tackling her for the better part of twenty minutes Root has agreed to let the topic go just for a while so they can get ready for their day. Root steps out onto the balcony of the room as she pulls the door behind her and dials the number of the voice she has wanted her here since she woke up.

 

Shaw picks up on the first ring “Hey” she breathes quietly.

 

“Hi sweetie” Root will admit there’s a certain warm feeling in her chest whenever she talks to Shaw, or is around her or even thinks of her for that matter.

 

“How are you feeling Root?”

 

“Better now that I’m talking to you” the taller girl responds honestly.

 

Shaw smiles but doesn’t really know how to respond to that so she asks a different question “How did you sleep last night?”

 

“Hmm, seeing as though it wasn’t with you and I don’t’ mean this in a sexual way, not perfect. I mean Zoe crawled into my bed after she had a nightmare but its different. You’re different” she whispers.

 

“I think you’re different too Root and I can admit I have had better nights as well” Root smiles at this but she doesn’t want to make Shaw uncomfortable “Well I have to get going but I’ll call you tonight?” she asks hesitantly

 

“I’ll be waiting. Stay safe Root”

 

“I will, and I miss you Sameen” Root confesses and can almost see the head nod from miles away.

 

Shaw smirks “You better” then she cuts the line.

 

Despite the shitty day ahead Root has the biggest smile on her face. She moves to go get ready and her, Aunt Jean and Zoe get a rent a car to travel in. They make it to Root’s old home where she grew up and she can already feel the tightness in her chest as she unlocks the door and crosses the threshold. She steps in, looking around the dusty place. They start to rip the house apart for files or anything that could help Root or give her an idea as to what to look for. About an hour later there is a noise at the door and she quickly releases her claws as she approaches the intruder, Jean and Zoe right behind her. Before she registers the scent she leaps at the shadow. The is a bit of a struggle until her eyes find familiar light brown eyes “Hanna” she breathes. “Sam” the curly haired girl look a mixed of surprised and in awe. Root leans back on her heels still straddling Hanna. _Wow all her exes really do live in Texas, this is going to be one hell of a trip._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo guys what have I missed? Let me know in the comments whats been going on and what you think of the story and if there is anything specific you would like to see! Once again I am sorry for disappearing but I am back and better. Take care xx -Nesi :)

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend T_Ninja for encouraging me to post this up :).
> 
> Also watch her new fan vid of these two gyals in a hot super hero verse.  
> Here's the link https://youtu.be/vWHeLOM_Nes


End file.
